Baby Project 101
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Austin & Ally and Dez & Trish are faced with the challenge of taking care of a fake baby. With waking up several times in the middle of the night & trying not to break in the baby in two, here comes the challenge of their lives. AUSTINxALLY & DEZxTRISH
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER AUSTIN&ALLY STORY! **

**THIS ONE'S A BIT DIFFERENT, SINCE THEY'RE GONNA HAVE TO SPEND LOTS OF TIME TOGETHER TAKING CARE OF THE BABY AND ALL. EVEN THOUGH THIS IS AN AUSTIN & ALLY BASED STORY, I'M STILL GONNA INCORPORATE DEZ & TRISH BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE A LOT OF THE HUMOR COMES FROM. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LAST NIGHT, SO IT MIGHT BE A BIT ROUGH, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER, I PROMISE. AND I'LL DO MY BEST WITH UPDATING BUT SINCE I HAVE TWO MORE OTHER AUSTIN&ALLY STORIES I'M WORKING ON, YOU MIGHT HAVE TO BE A BIT PATIENT WITH ME. **

**SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. I THINK THIS PROJECT WILL BE LOTS OF FUN AND I HOPE YOU GUYS THINK THAT TOO!**

* * *

><p>"DEZ WORTHY!" Trish Rodriguez's voice was heard, screeching, from the other end of the hallway. The girl was fuming, and she was short but boy was she scary. The red head who was standing at his locker slowly turned around, a frightened look on his face. "I AM GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Trish had barley finished her sentence and Dez was already running for his life. "NO YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE, YOU RED HEADED CARROT!"<p>

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson peeked from around the corner, watching as Trish chased after Dez. "Poor guy, he's so going to get some bruises after this," Ally told her best friend. They were walking over to Dez's locker, which he had left open and also because Austin's was right next to it.

"Trish scares me. I mean like really scares me. And that's saying something because I'm not scared of anything," Austin replied, spinning his combo into his lock to get it opened. "I underestimated the girl, because she's short but honestly, she's one of the fiercest girls I know."

Ally leaned against Dez's locker, watching as Austin took books and binders out of his locker and into his backpack. "Yeah, but that's Trish and she hates Dez."

"I don't know why," Austin responded with a sceptical look on his face. "I mean, Dez is lovable."

Ally shot back her head in laughter. "Yeah, when you first meet him and then you see how weird he is."

"For someone who gnaws their hair when they get nervous, you really shouldn't be talking," Austin smirked at he shot back the insult. Austin was known for teasing and taunting Ally, only because it was fun, especially with Ally. She gets worked up easily and she isn't scared for a fight.

To his surprise, Ally didn't make a face or shoot him a glare like usual, she just smirked. "I didn't even know you knew what the word gnaw meant."

"You're not the only smart one, you know," Austin shot back, looking away.

Ally laughed. "Uh, sure." Austin closed his locker with a roll of his brown eyes. He was going to respond with something snarky but the sound of the door being blown open caught the attention of both of them. "Speaking of the devils," Ally whispered under her breath, earning a smile from Austin.

"Guys, we have to do something about this dwarf!" Dez exclaimed as he speed walked over to the duo. The two noticed a small limp in his walk and tried not to smirk. "Trish has gone clinically insane!" He pointed over to Trish who was slowly making her way over to the group. She was rubbing her hands together with a smirk on her face proclaiming that she had gotten the job done. And even though she can't hold down a job, she surely can beat the living daylights out of Dez. "She just hit me! Thirteen times!"

Austin shot him a confused look. "You count how many times a girl hits you?" And of all people, it's a girl.

"What? No," He responded, his voice changing into a high pitched tone. "But I wince every time she hits me, and I noticed that I winced about thirteen times," He tried to cover himself up horribly.

Trish finally reached the group. "Oh Dez, stop lying, they can see right through it."

"Trish, I am sick of you hurting me!" Dez exclaimed loudly, earning the attention of many people who were standing around them.

Trish stepped up to him with a menacing glare on her face, her lips setting into a scowl. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ally and Austin were flickering through the two, watching the entertaining encounter.

"N-nothing," Dez snapped quickly, stepping back. The step back ended up in his smacking his head off the lockers. Ally and Austin stifled a laugh, since they were his friends. The second warning bell rang and they hadn't even noticed that the first bell rang because they were too entertained with Dez and Trish.

A smile appeared on Ally's face while the other three groaned. "Come on guys, let's get to class!" She chirped.

"How can you be so happy about going to class? I don't understand," Austin spoke, walking with his best friends towards class that was a couple seconds away.

Dez shrugged. "I kinda like going to class," The other three stared at him like he grew a second head. "What? Just because I'm dumb doesn't mean I don't enjoy learning!"

"Uh, yes it does!" Trish replied, Austin and Ally nodding their heads in agreement. They walked into the classroom and took their seats. It was a Health/Parenting Class. I bet you're wondering how in the world Austin and Dez are in that class. Well, here at Miami Carlton High School, you have to have a Health credit to graduate, and you're supposed to take Health in grade 9. Austin and Dez thought they got away from having to take Health but they ended up getting caught and they were forced into this class. Ally and Trish took the class voluntarily because they wouldn't dare putting their education in risk. Ally took her seat next to Dez, while Trish and Austin sat in the desks in front of them.

The bell rung but the teacher seemed to be running a little bit late because she wasn't there yet. "_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. People going all the way, yeah, all the way. I'm still wide awake—"_ Ally's ringtone, Up All Night by One Direction blared out through the whole room. A couple of girls in the room squealed, being in love with One Direction and all. A small smile appeared on Ally's lips; she had grown quite fond of the five British and Irish boys. "I'll be right back, sorry," She slipped her blackberry out of her back pocket and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello? Oh hi daddy, what's up? Uh yeah, sure, that's no problem at all! Okay, bye daddy, have fun!" Her dad had just asked her to rush over to Sonic Book after school so she could work till closing since he had to go out of town due to an emergency. Ally re-entered the room and saw that their teacher, Ms. Rocha had already arrived. She quietly took her seat and waiting patiently for her teacher to start the day.

"Good morning class!" Their teacher was a very vibrant woman. She had personality, and she treated her students well. She treated them just like she'd treat any of her fellow co-workers. The students all loved her because she actually had a passion for what she did and she did it in a way that they could learn and that they could still have fun so stuff wouldn't always be boring. "I hope you guys are prepared," There was sort of a mix of evil and amusement in her eyes. "You are in for a huge surprise."

Austin's face scrunched up. "I normally like surprises but by the way you're saying it, it doesn't seem like I'll like this one."

"I just don't like surprises in general," Ally spoke up, earning a smirk from Austin. He had to learn that the hard way.

Ms. Rocha smiled deviously. "Well, I'm sure Ally might just like this surprise but I'm positive Austin won't feel the same way."

"Okay, now I'm getting curious. Tell us what the surprise is!" Trish bellowed, hitting her hands off the desk. She was definitely getting excited.

Ms. Rocha nodded her head. "Alright, here goes." The students were waiting anxiously. "I have an assignment for all of you, a special one. Some of you may like it and some of you may not. It's going to be quite challenging, but I'm going to be generous and allow you all to have partners," The class erupted into cheers and claps. "But that doesn't make the assignment any easier. For two weeks, you and your partner will have to take care of a baby."

The class instantly grew silent, staring at Ms. Rocha with wide eyes. "Is it a real baby?" The question came from none other than Dez.

"Of course not, you whack-a-doodle!" Trish responded, turning around in her seat and slapping Dez on the head. She turned back around to look at Ms. Rocha who was rather… intrigued by their little encounter. "It's not a real baby right?" She ignored Dez's shouts of protest.

Ms. Rocha laughed at the two. "No of course not, but it acts just like a real live baby. When it cries, it's either because you have to feed it with the bottle or because it needs to be changed. When it cries, before you do anything, you'll each have a bracelet and you have to scan it against the baby's stomach to chime it. The bracelets you get are indestructible and there's no way you can get them off so don't even try."

"Ms. Rocha, are you sure about this?" Ally asked uncertainly. I mean, she didn't want the teacher to think that she was questioning her authority, but some people in the class could barley take care of themselves much less a child. "Not trying to be rude, of course, but do you really think some people in here are capable to take care of a child? Even if it is fake?"

Ms. Rocha snapped her fingers. "Ah, that's exactly what I was getting too! I know a whole bunch of you can barley tie your own shoe," Everyone turned their head to Dez, but he didn't even notice. "So I chose the partners myself. And I made sure to make it boy and girl, because in this class, it seems that it's the boys who are immature." Some of the guys tried to object but Ms. Rocha interjected. "So, I did my best to pair you guys up according to ability. And since Ally was the one to ask, I'll use her as the perfect example. I paired her up with Mr. Moon over there," Austin's head snapped up. He was focusing his attention to his hands where he was making odd shapes with his fingers; that's why she called on him.

"Hmm, what?" He murmured, having no idea of what was going on. "I heard my name."

Ms. Rocha nodded her head. "Indeed you did. I said that you were paired up with Ms. Dawson for the Baby Project."

"Ally?" Austin questioned out loud. He didn't mean it in the rude way, but the two already spent so much time together and it wouldn't really make much of a difference that it'd be even more time. The only difference is that they'd be taking care of a baby.

Ally on the other hand was starting to panic. Austin could be a bit of an airhead sometimes, and everyone knew that the kid was a rock star, not a father. "Austin?" He tone was much more worried, and it made Austin turn around and give her a questioning look. "Um, isn't there anyone else that…" She trailed off, looking at Austin's clearly offended face. "No, no! Not that…"

Austin turned around, before turning back around to face her, staring at her long and hard. "So you think I'm incapable of taking care of a kid with you?" Ally didn't say anything; she just gulped loudly. "Fine," He turned back to Ms. Rocha. "I accept this challenge and my partner is Ally and she is _not _trading partners." He didn't turn back around to Ally, and she guessed he was kind of hurt that she didn't trust him enough for this.

"Um, alright," Ms. Rocha said, kind of confused to what just went down. "I guess you guys should also know that Dez Worthy and Trish Rodriguez are also partners," Trish's hands smashed down onto the desk and she shrieked loudly. Even Austin beside her gave into a little flinch.

Dez jumped at the sudden contact between Trish and the table but soon realized what Ms. Rocha had just said. "Wait, me and Trish, taking care of a baby? Are you trying to get the baby killed!"

"I agree," Ally jumped in quickly. "They can't stay in a room together without being at each other's throats. They can't take the challenge of a baby."

Austin snorted. "Guess she's not only doubting me but she's also doubting them," He muttered under his breath. Ally heard him and she shot a dirty look towards his back.

"That's exactly why their challenge is a bit different," Dez and Trish both leaned in curiously. "Your challenge is to not only take care of the baby like everyone else but also to go these two weeks without getting into a fight."

Austin laughed out loud. "Aha, okay, nice try. That won't be happening any time soon."

"Look who's doubting their abilities now," Ally said in a voice full of mockery. When Austin turned around with icy eyes, she mustered up her best dirty look in response.

Dez shushed Austin and Ally. "If everyone thinks we can't do it, then I accept the challenge. I mean, unless Trish is too chicken to go through with it."

Trish turned around slowly, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Oh no, no, no, Dez Worthy did not just say that I was a chicken."

"Oh, um, I think I did," Dez smirked.

Trish stood up, standing proud and tall, or at least with the height she had. "Fine. You're on."

Dez stood up too, towering over her. That was about the only factor he had over her, the height. "Fine."

"Okay," Ms. Rocha said in a weird tone, waiting for the two to sit down. And after a long stare down, they finally did. "And as for the rest of you, here are your partners. Cassie Scott, you're with Mason Edwards. Riley Brooks, you're paired with Cammy Morgan. Kathy Gray, you're paired up with Diego Adams. Addisyn Johnson, you're with Dylan Evans. Ariana Garcia, you're with Zach Black." Ms. Rocha looked up from her list. "I think that's it. Now, I want you all to get with your partner and think of names, one for a boy and one for a girl, because you don't know what gender you're getting yet. Go!"

Trish stood up, turning over to Dez. "Alright, Worthy, let's go back there and brainstorm names."

"I think if it's a boy we should call it Drizzle…" Dez faded out as they walked farther into the room and as Trish pulled his ear violently.

Austin turned around in his chair, much to Ally's surprise. She thought that he was mad enough to not even talk to her. "Okay, Ms. I Don't Even Trust My Best Friend, what names were you thinking of?"

"Austin, let it go," Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I just thought that you wouldn't even want to do this in the first place."

Austin leaned on his elbows. "That doesn't mean I won't do it," He muttered. "And plus, it might even be fun. Sorta," He added once he saw Ally's look. "What names were you thinking of?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ally replied. "For a boy, I really liked Drew… or oh! Zayn!" It was Austin's turn to roll his eyes. Ally was getting excited, and that was never good.

Austin stopped for a second. "Wait, Zayn? Does you choosing that name have anything to do with the fact that you've been obsessing over One Direction lately?"

Ally shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Hmm, what, no, of course not," She babbled. Austin arched an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe!" She rushed. "But he's so hot!" She screamed, a little too loudly. She grabbed Austin's arm. "Please, let me name it Zayn if it's a boy, please!"

Austin thought for a moment. "Fine," A soft smile broke onto Ally's lips. "But I get to choose the name of the girl, alright?"

"Yes, okay!" She agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

Austin gave in to a small smile. "I was thinking, Macy."

"Aw, that's cute," Ally agreed. "Who knew you had it in ya!" Ally joked with Austin punching his arm lightly. "Ms. Rocha, we've chosen!"

Ms. Rocha walked over to the duo, her heels clacking again the hard tile floor. "Okay, since you two are the first ones, I'll let you choose was gender you want."

"A boy!" Ally replied in a blur. Austin didn't even comprehend what she said but he had a pretty good idea.

Ms. Rocha eyed Austin, since he didn't say anything. "Austin, are you okay with this?"

He tried. He really tried not to look at Ally's pleading face, but he just couldn't help it and accidently glanced over at her, and he had no choice but to give in. "Yeah, a boy sounds good." Ally squealed, making a mental note to thank him later.

"What's his name?" Ms. Rocha asked, getting ready to write the name down on her clip board.

Ally smiled softly. "Zayn."

"Zayn Dawson Moon," Ms. Rocha whispered as she wrote it down. "I'll be right back with Zayn then."

Ally turned to Austin. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I owe you, and I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"It's okay, I like having a little boy. I'll be able to teach him how to play the guitar and how to play football!" Austin was getting excited. He was looking out into nowhere, seeming like he was having a daydream about how it would be like to teach him all these stuff.

Ally shook his arm, shaking him out of his trance. "Um Austin? You know that he's not a real baby, right?"

"Um, yeah, duh," He focused his attention to Ms. Rocha, who came in with a very large baby basket. When she reached the two teens, she turned the basket around, revealing their new baby. The baby was a light tan color with bright blue eyes. He was small, like a baby's size and he was overall adorable. "Aw, is this my little son? I feel so proud already!"

Ally squealed loudly. She took little Zayn out of his basket and held him carefully, not wanting to let his neck drop so he would start crying hysterically. "He is adorable, isn't he?"

Ally was well aware that Austin had stood up and was hovering over her, watching the little guy from above. "Yeah," He replied softly.

"HER NAME IS GOING TO BE KATHERINE!" Trish shouted loudly.

"NO, IT'S GOING TO BE DAKOTA!" Dez yelled back, with even more volume. All the babies that were in the room started crying. Turns out that they were sleeping and loud noises will awaken them, just like real babies.

Ally started bouncing Zayn in her arms, trying to soothe him, and strange enough, it was working. "Trish, Dez," Austin hissed, a protective streak coming over him because they disrupted his little guy. "You guys better not make him cry again!"

"Aw, Austin is becoming a big daddy!" Dez said with a proud smile. A blush crept over Austin's face as he looked at Zayn in Ally's arms. "Does this mean I'm an uncle?" Dez's face looked like he just won the lottery. "I'M UNCEL DEZ!" Austin's face turned threatening again and Dez apologized quickly. "Sorry!"

Trish tapped Dez's shoulder. "Hey dufas, are you forgetting that you have your own child to take care of?" Trish motioned down to the little girl in the basket with soft brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" Dez sounded like a girl, but he had feelings and the feeling of being a protective dad got him a bit overwhelmed. "I want to hold her!" Trish seemed a little hesitant, but let the red head take the girl out and into his arms. She calmed down once she saw that Dez was holding her correctly and that he was bouncing her slightly.

Trish raised an eyebrow at him. "How come you seem like you've had some sort of experience with this?"

"I have two younger brothers," Dez admitted. His eyes were fixated on the girl in his arms and as much as Trish would never admit it, that got a little smile out of her.

Back with Austin and Ally, Ally had seemed to put the little guy to sleep and she had set him down in his basket. "You're gonna be a great mom, Ally," Austin smiled gently at her.

"Thanks," Ally responded, leaning her head on Austin's shoulder. "You won't be that bad of a dad yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? <strong>

**JUST TO GET THINGS CLEAR, ALLY'S RINGTONE WAS ONE DIRECTION'S SONG, UP ALL NIGHT. YES, I AM IN LOVE WITH ONE DIRECTION SO I WANTED TO MENTION THEM IN. MY FAVOURITE'S ZAYN, DO YOU ANY OF YOU GUYS LIKE THEM? (: **

**AND I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TRISH AND DEZ'S LAST NAME ARE, SO I USED THEIR REAL LAST NAMES. **

**IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND ALERT, AND I WILLL BE SURE TO REPLY TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, I'M BACK PRETTY QUICKLY! I HAD SOME CONVERSATIONS WITH A WHOLE BUNCH OF YOU AND YOU GUYS WERE REALLY SWEET, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" Dez sounded like a girl, but he had feelings and the feeling of being a protective dad got him a bit overwhelmed. "I want to hold her!" Trish seemed a little hesitant, but let the red head take the girl out and into his arms. She calmed down once she saw that Dez was holding her correctly and that he was bouncing her slightly.<em>

_Trish raised an eyebrow at him. "How come you seem like you've had some sort of experience with this?"_

"_I have two younger brothers," Dez admitted. His eyes were fixated on the girl in his arms and as much Trish would never admit it, that got a little smile out of her._

_Back with Austin and Ally, Ally had seemed to put the little guy to sleep and she had set him down in his basket. "You're gonna be a great mom, Ally," Austin smiled gently at her._

"_Thanks," Ally responded, leaning her head on Austin's shoulder. "You won't be that bad of a dad yourself."_

* * *

><p>"Dez, I have to go to work, so you'll need to take care of the baby," Trish winced as she said those words. First of all, it sounded like they were adults, married and had a kid. And second of all, because she did not trust Dez alone with the baby even if he has had experience. She already knows how Dez turned out and she really didn't want to know how his two little brothers turned out.<p>

Dez was with Austin cooking burgers on the xylophone again. It honestly grossed Trish out but it was Austin and Dez, and they did the weirdest things you could imagine. And after spending so much time with them, you get used to it. Ally was helping out customers at the counter while rocking the baby in the basket that was situated on the counter. She looked really panicked because she was never good at multi tasking. "You're going to leave Dez alone with the baby? Are you crazy?" Austin paused what he was doing to look at Trish. "By the time you come back there won't be any baby."

"Ally's here," Trish reasoned. "Don't do anything stupid because if you do, you'll have a problem with me," Dez gulped, nodding rapidly. "And you, blondie," She narrowed her eyes at Austin. "Go and help Ally, she can't take care of the baby and work at the same time."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. And don't call me blondie! I find that very insulting!"

"That's the point, dufas," Trish replied, rolling her own eyes this time.

Austin slid around the xylophone. "If you're gonna call me dufas, I prefer blondie," He ignored Trish's satisfied smirk and walked over to Ally who was in the middle of a panic attack. "Ally, chill, I'm here, I'll help."

"You've been _here _for a couple of hours but you didn't help," Ally shot back venomously. Obviously Ally got snappy under pressure so Austin was sure he'd have to learn how to deal with a snarky Ally for these next two weeks.

Austin moved inside the counter, shifting the basket so that it was facing him. "Sorry, I was with Dez. I'll help now." A loud cry made him nearly jump out of his skin, and he thought that it was Zayn who had started crying but he soon saw that it was Skye. Dez made Austin and Ally call it Katherine while Trish wasn't around, because Trish demanded that they call her Skye.

"ALLY!" Dez screamed for Ally, making her jump this time. "Trish told me to ask you what to do if this happened," Dez looked truly panicked. "WHAT DO I DO!"

Ally ran over, shushing Dez because the baby's loud cries were already enough. "I thought you had experience with this!" She hissed to Dez while she picked the girl up. Ally grabbed Dez's wrist and chimed the baby with his bracelet. Her cries became quieter, but they were still there. Ally grabbed the bottle and brought it to the baby's lips, and that's when she became quiet.

"I do, but whenever they started crying I'd leave him in the closet and take the dog for a walk until it stopped!" Dez admitted, not realizing how stupid what he said was.

Austin ran over to Dez, staring at him with incredulous eyes. "Dude! You left a crying baby in the closet all by its self?"

"Yeah…" Dez trailed off, looking at both Austin and Ally's eyes. "Was that not the right thing to do?"

Ally's face scrunched up. "No!" She snapped. "Here, take her now," Ally handed Skye over gently to Dez and he seemed calm enough to do the job. "Do not let her out of your sight," Ally growled, looking darkly at Dez. Trish scared him most, but Ally wasn't far behind.

"Hey Ally," Austin ran after her, back to the counter. "You gotta chill, everything is under control," He eyed the store. "There's barley any customers in here, you just need to relax a bit."

Ally let out a long breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding in. "You're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you," Austin smiled, accepting her apology. "I'll just go upstairs for a bit and relax," Ally was about to turn around but Zayn's crying cut her off. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She cursed at herself quietly.

"I got it!" Austin called out. She turned around and watched him with unbelievable eyes. Austin was trying to chime the kid, just like he was supposed to. But obviously he was having a blonde moment because he was trying to chime it by pressing the bracelet to his back, not his stomach.

Ally charged at the two, smacking Austin's head. "Austin, you're such an idiot!" She slapped Austin's hand away and chimed Zayn the right way.

"Oooh," She heard from Austin who was observing from behind. "What else does he want?" He asked when Zayn kept crying softly.

Ally pressed the bottle to his lips, but he kept crying. "He needs to be changed," She gently took Zayn out of the basket and handed it to Austin, smacking it against his chest by accident. "Have fun," She sent him a fake smile and turned around, heading for the stairs.

"Wait Ally!" Austin chased after her, standing at the foot of the stairs. "I don't know how to change a baby's diaper!"

Ally smiled again, this time for real, because she was seriously amused. "Well, I guess you're about to learn." She kept on going up, reaching the second flight of stairs.

"You're actually going to leave me and Dez alone with two babies?" That stopped Ally dead in her tracks, and it made Austin smirk. "You're going to leave me alone with _our _child and risk that A you want so desperately?"

Ally spun around on her heel. "You wouldn't dare," She narrowed her eyes, walking back down the steps slowly.

"No, of course not," Austin shook his head. "But I'm a death trap and I'll obviously mess up somewhere that'll affect our mark and then you'll kill me."

Ally shook her head. "I hate it when you're right," Ally muttered under her breath. She walked down the couple of steps and took the baby from Austin, proceeding to set it on the counter. "Now watch and learn because I'm not going to be changing the diaper the whole time." Austin stood beside her, observing. Ally slid the baby's pants off and removed the diaper. She noticed that at the back of the diaper there was a big green square and apparently that's what let the baby know that it was a new diaper. She slipped on the other diaper that had a yellow square instead of green. Zayn instantly died down, giggling instead of crying. It was quite cute actually; it even got a smile out of Austin and Ally.

"You two look like a married couple with a new born," The two looked up to see Trish smirking at them, a hand on her hip.

Ally picked up Zayn and set him back in his seat. "First off, I would never marry Austin, he's too immature."

"I'm immature? Look at Dez!" Austin defended himself, even if it meant insulting his best friend. The three turned their heads towards Dez, who was _still _feeding Skye while trying to eat one of his xylophone burgers at the same time. "Dez! You're gonna drop the baby!" Austin called out. Austin's warning seemed to mess everything up because it startled Dez and he let everything in his arms drop. Even the baby.

"DEZ!" Trish yelled at him, running over to the hysterically crying baby.

Austin and Ally followed shortly. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ally shrieked at him, even louder than Trish. Austin smacked Dez on the back of the head. Trish was cradling the baby in her arms but her cries were louder than ever.

"I'm sorry!" Dez yelled. "Austin scared me and I accidently dropped her! Everybody drops things once in a while!"

Trish turned to him, a scowl on her face. "Not a baby!" Dez turned around and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Trish yelled after him.

"I'm going to get her an icepack, what does it look like I'm doing?" Dez said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And even though an icepack won't do anything to this fake baby, they let him go.

Austin shook his head. "I should go get him," To Trish, it would seem like he was just standing up for him best friend, but in reality, he really just wanted to get away for a while. You know, play some music and go flirt with some girls. But Ally knew him well enough to know what he really meant.

Ally grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him right back beside her. "No, no, no," Austin dropped his head disappointingly. "You're not going anywhere. Actually, you can go if you'd like," A goofy smile spread across Austin's face. "Unless you want those girls to find out you're a proud father," Ally smirked.

"Ally," Austin whined, taking her hand off of his collar. "You're so mean to me! He's asleep! I promise I'll come back later to help you."

Ally thought carefully. He had spent all day with her and the baby already, and Ally knew she was dying so he must be even worse. "Okay, fine, you can go, but you better come back."

Austin smiled brightly. "I will, I promise!" Austin picked Ally off the floor in a quick hug before rushing out the door, screaming once he smelt fresh air. He then rushed off to the food court.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty calm. Zayn only cried once more after Austin left so Ally was able to do her job in peace. Trish had taken her baby home to show her family, because apparently they demanded that they wanted to meet the new member of the Rodriguez family. Ally was guessing Austin didn't mention that he'd come back at a certain time on purpose, because it's been three hours and Austin still hasn't shown up. And after she finished with this last customer, she was going to close up the shop.<p>

Actually, the customer had just left the door and she about to lock it, when Austin came running in, out of the breath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know, you're mad but just hear me out first!" Ally locked the door, but to the opposite of what Austin said, Ally wasn't actually mad. If Zayn had caused a lot of disruption and drove her nuts, then she'd be mad, but not now.

"Austin, I'm not mad, really," Ally gave him a comforting smile because he didn't seem like he was buying it.

His eyes searched her every move. "Wait, why aren't you mad? Because the Ally I know would be ripping my head off right now."

"I would not!" Ally laughed at the same time that Austin shook his head to disagree with her. "Zayn was barley any trouble and he let me do my job so I didn't exactly need you."

Austin's jaw unclenched. "You didn't need me? I feel so unloved," Austin joked around.

"Don't worry, you can make it up tonight," Ally replied, slipping the key out of the lock and storing it in its usual place. She saw Austin's confused look and decided to explain. "Zayn's staying with you for the night."

Austin's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT! Are you crazy? No!"

"Yes!" Ally's eyes were threatening. She put an end to that argument when she turned around and heading into the storage room.

Austin followed her. "Ally, don't do this to me. I can't take care of a kid all by myself! And plus, if that thing starts crying in the middle of the night and wakes up my dad, he will legit kill me!"

"Deal with it!" Ally snapped. She had barley even paid attention to what he had said because she wasn't having it. It wasn't always going to be her waking up several times during the night to aid the baby because it was his kid just as much as hers. "I'm not always going to be the one staying with him during the night, and today, it's your turn."

Austin stared at Ally with bewildered eyes. He'd never seen this side of Ally; it was so cruel, to him at least. "Ally, I'm beg—" Ally turned around and glared at him with icy eyes, causing him to stop before he ran right into her. "Ally please!"

"No, Austin! This is just as much your responsibility as it is mine and tonight he's your responsibility!" Ally knew Austin believed he couldn't do this, but Ally believed in him. He already showed that he could be a dad when he wanted to be, and all he needed to do was want it. "If you need anything, just call me and I'll help you out. He's not a real live baby, so you'll be fine."

Austin followed Ally out of the storage room. "Ally," She looked at him. "I'll have you know right now that I'll be calling you every time Zayn wakes up."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS SO I CAN KNOW HOW I DID! AND IF YOU WANT SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR TO HAPPEN, LEAVE IT IN THERE TOO AND I'LL PROBABLY ADD IT IN! AND ANY IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYBODY, HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!  
>I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR REALLY GREAT SUPPORT, YOU GUYS HONESTLY MAKE MY DAY AND THAT REALLY MEANS A LOT!<br>SO I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY SPECIAL REVIEWERS! JUST KNOW THAT YOU GUYS REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Baby Project 101: <em>

_Austin followed her. "Ally, don't do this to me. I can't take care of a kid all by myself! And plus, if that thing starts crying in the middle of the night and wakes up my dad, he will legit kill me!"_

_"Deal with it!" Ally snapped. She had barley even paid attention to what he had said because she wasn't having it. It wasn't always going to be her waking up several times during the night to aid the baby because it was his kid just as much as hers. "I'm not always going to be the one staying with him during the night, and today, it's your turn."_

_Austin stared at Ally with bewildered eyes. He'd never seen this side of Ally; it was so cruel, to him at least. "Ally, I'm beg—" Ally turned around and glared at him with icy eyes, causing him to stop before he ran right into her. "Ally please!"_

_"No, Austin! This is just as much your responsibility as it is mine and tonight he's your responsibility!" Ally knew Austin believed he couldn't do this, but Ally believed in him. He already showed that he could be a dad when he wanted to be, and all he needed to do was want it. "If you need anything, just call me and I'll help you out. He's not a real live baby, so you'll be fine."_

_Austin followed Ally out of the storage room. "Ally," She looked at him. "I'll have you know right now that I'll be calling you every time Zayn wakes up."_

* * *

><p>Ally groggily clicked the green button on her cell phone before pressing it to her ear, upside down. "Hello, Ally?" She heard from the other line. The voice sounded kind of far away, and that's when she realized the phone was upside down.<p>

"What?" She snapped, rubbing her eyes. It was obvious it was Austin. I mean, who else would be calling her at two in the morning?

There was a loud shifting noise from the other line and she heard soft cries. "It's crying, what do I do?" Austin truly sounded panicked.

"Did you try… changing it?" Ally's brain was still half asleep and it took a little bit to get those words out.

The cries from the other line got louder. "Yeah!"

"Then feed it," Ally was about to hang up since that was only other reason why the baby would still be crying but Austin kept talking.

"I tried that too! I don't know what it wants!" Austin was ready to explode. His mom had already come into his room and tried to calm the baby down, and it worked. That's when Austin was relieved, but then a while later, it started crying again, and this time, his mom didn't come. But Austin had tried everything and he didn't know what to do anymore. He was starting to freak out. "Ally, I'm coming over." He said the words quick and Ally had no time to respond.

Ally got out of bed against her will and fixed her hair so it looked at least half decent. She changed her pyjama short shorts into her pyjama pants with cute little teddy bears on them. She grabbed a stray hoodie that was lying around and slipped it up over her head before heading down stairs to the kitchen. The loud doorbell rang and Ally rushed to get it before her dad woke up. She would've thought he'd at least be smart enough to not ring the doorbell since it was two in the morning but it's Austin. When does he ever do things correctly? Ally opened the door and Austin rushed in, without even looking at her. He set the crying baby in the sofa and jumped on the other sofa, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. "Take care of the baby, Ally," He mumbled, being already half asleep.

Ally almost laughed once she saw what he was wearing. He had obviously dressed a shirt that was lying on the floor because it was inside out. His pants were the jeans he was wearing earlier during the day and he had on his baby blue Vans. His hair was all tangled, and Ally itched to go fix it because she hated when his hair was super messy. Ally decided to let him sleep for a bit considering it looked like he already had a bad night. Ally grabbed her baby Zayn and started rocking him soothingly. It took a while but he finally decided to go to sleep. She set him back in his basket carefully, sighing with relief when he didn't cry. Ally checked the clock on the stove and saw that it was 3:27 in the morning. She gently lifted Austin's head up and sat there, laying his head on her lap. "Is he asleep?" Austin murmured, startling Ally.

"Yup, finally," She replied, leaning her head back on the sofa. Austin lifted himself off Ally, lying on her shoulder. "Your shirt's on inside-out," Ally mumbled, her eyes drifting closed.

"I know," That was the last words said between the two before they both drifted off to sleep. It didn't take much since they were both extremely exhausted.

* * *

><p>Ally's alarm clock that was set for 7 went off, clear and loud. Austin heard it first and he groaned loudly. His hand sloppily rubbed against his eyes and when he opened them he saw Ally lying across his lap, sleeping serenely. He poked her cheek. "Ally," He whispered. "Ally!" He poked her again, getting her to turn right off the couch.<p>

"Ugh, what time is it?" She groaned, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and sloppily fixing her hair.

Austin stretched out his sore muscles, earning cracks from all over the place. All flinched at the gruesome sounds. "Like seven or something," Austin yawned, before looking over at Zayn. "The kid slept the night?"

"Guess so," Ally replied, standing up and grabbing some orange juice from the kitchen. "This child is going to be the death of me."

Austin followed her into the kitchen, sitting at the island. "You? At least you know what to do with it," Austin muttered. He was truly trying to prove himself. He was trying to prove to Ally and to everybody else that he could do this, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be.

"Austin, go home, go shower," Ally told him. "I'll take him to school and we'll meet there, alright?" Austin nodded before stealing a quick sip of Ally's drink and walking out the door. Ally sighed, running a hand through her hair. _This is going to be a long two weeks, _she thought. Ally ran up the spiral stairs to her room and threw open her closet door. She chose a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey T-shirt and a small blue jean vest over top. Ally combed through the huge knots in her hair, then curling it to perfection. She brushed her teeth and sprayed some of her favourite coconut butter kiss perfume, then rushed back downstairs again. She was already running late so she decided to skip breakfast, knowing she'd regret it later during the day. She grabbed the basket Zayn was settled in and her backpack and rushed out the door, starting on few minute walk to school.

As soon as she reached the school, she went directly to her locker where she found Austin leaning casually against it. "Here, let me take that," Austin grabbed the basket from her, allowing her to open her locker without difficulty. "You look tired."

"I am," Ally swung open the door of her locker and looked into the mirror. She had done a good job of covering up with her make-up but when you looked into her eyes, you could see she was exhausted. "Shouldn't you be too?"

Austin shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just really good at hiding it," He explained. "I can't be looking tired for the ladies." He turned to a girl passing by, winking at her.

Ally rolled her eyes, hitting her body against his on purpose as she walked by. "Remember your responsibility it a baby now, and it's not time to hit on girls."

Austin followed her of course. "There's always time to hit on girls."

"Not when you're a proud daddy," Ally smirked when his face went pale.

"You know I'm not a real dad right?" He asked her, examining her face.

Ally nodded. "Yup, but they won't care once they see you're actually in charge of a baby."

"I hate it when you're right," Austin muttered. A few seconds later, Trish and Dez appeared in front of them, Dez holding the basket. "How was your night?" He asked sincerely, looking at the two of them. He only asked because he knew his night was horrible and their night couldn't have been much better and because they looked terribly tired.

Trish's eyes grew icy and her glare on Austin was so strong, he cringed back in fear. "Sorry," She apologized. "I'm tired and I'm cranky and when those things are mixed together, I get major mood swings."

"I am running on two hours of sleep, I can't see anything," Dez's voice sounded like a zombie and when Ally and Austin took a close look at him, his eyes were burning red. "I am never having children." He slammed his head against a locker.

Trish huffed angrily. "Obviously you're not having children, you're a guy!" She snapped. "We're the ones who go through all the pain! We're the ones who wake up in the middle of the night just to feed them or get them to stop crying!"

"Uh, I don't know if you recall but I was the one getting up at night too!" Dez argued back. Even when they were ready to pass out, they were still at it.

Ally stepped between the two. "Okay, enough guys! It's really not time for fighting. You guys should really go home; you won't be able to make it through the day."

"Oh, that's okay, I normally sleep through History anyways," Dez replied nonchalantly. All his tiredness was forgotten in those couple of seconds and he returned to the normal, oblivious Dez.

Austin nodded. "Yup, he does." The warning bell for class rung and the four headed off to their first class, Parenting. "I hope this assignment gets easier because I can't tale this for another two weeks," Austin muttered to the three.

"Don't get your hopes up," Trish replied sadly, taking her seat next to Austin. She turned around to take the baby from Dez but he refused, saying that he was perfectly capable to staying with the baby for this class. Ally then remembered that Austin still had the baby but she decided to trust him, since he was trying to prove himself anyways. "Dez Worthy! Hand me our baby right now!" Trish screamed angrily. Her mood swings were really getting to her.

Dez kept refusing to hand her the baby and Trish was so angry to the point where it was about to get physical. "Guys!" Austin turned around, an annoyed look mirrored his eyes. "Can you please shut up? I am exhausted, you guys won't stop fighting and if you wake up my baby, I will seriously hurt you," He looked at Trish's face and did a double take. "I mean Dez. I meant I'll hurt Dez," He covered up with a nervous laugh, ignoring Dez.

Ms. Rocha chose the perfect time to walk into class, calming and shutting up all students. "Good morning students!" Let's just say that she wasn't greeted back with as much enthusiasm as she had. "I see we all had a rough night?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh it was horrible alright!" Trish bellowed. "I want to disown my child, may I?"

Ms. Rocha let out a laugh. "No Trish, I'm afraid you can't. Come on guys, it couldn't have been that hard!"

"I had to go to Ally's house at two in the morning because the baby wouldn't shut up!" Austin shouted, running a hand through his blonde messy hair.

Ally nodded. "And then it took me an hour to get him to sleep and THEN we got to sleep! And let me tell you, it was horrible getting up this morning," She added. Most of the class agreed.

"To be honest, it doesn't get much easier," Load groans were heard throughout the class and a loud snore from Dez who had dozed off a little while ago. "But once you get the hang of it, it doesn't seem that hard."

Ally's hand slid off her hand and hit harshly against the desk. She was leaning on her hand while her eyes were closing against her will, but then she hit her head. "It's still going to be hard, no matter how used to it we are."

"And that's the whole point of this assignment, isn't it?" Ms. Rocha asked excitedly. "This is a huge challenge for you. It's meant to be hard, it's meant to be different!" Her brightness and cheeriness was getting a little too much for some students who were ready to fall asleep. "This is something that will teach you a lesson and then you'll decide if in the end, it's worth it or not." She then noticed that everyone was seriously suffering. And it was the first night, it's normal for them to be dying right now. "And I know you guys are trying to stay awake, well, except for Dez and Austin," Austin had let his head drop down too. "And I'm going to give you the rest of the day off to relax, because you guys all obviously need it."

The class suddenly got excited, grabbing their babies and rushing out the door. "HEY DEZ!" Trish screamed. In response, Dez fell off the chair, hitting his head off the wall and closing his eyes again. Except this time it was because he went unconscious.

"I'll go get the nurse," Ms. Rocha muttered, leaving the room.

Ally walked around to Austin and shook his shoulder. "Come one Austin, we have the rest of the day off. You can sleep when we get back to my place." Austin spoke something but Ally couldn't even comprehend it. She didn't know whether it was because she was so tired or because Austin couldn't even talk straight anymore. "Come on," She helped lift him up because his eyelids were still in the process of fluttering open. He leaned against her for a couple seconds, attempting to get him to wake up.

"If you want to wake up, I can just slap you," Trish called up from her spot next to Dez who was still unconscious.

Austin shook his head feverishly. "No, I'm good!" Being quite the gentleman he is, he took the basket even though his muscles were still weak. "We'll meet you guys later," Trish nodded.

"When we get home I am so crashing," Ally murmured, leaning against Austin as they walked.

"We'll be lucky if I don't crash on the way there."

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND IF YOU DID PLEASE LEAVE A SINCERE REVIEW !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE!**

**so i messaged some of you guys, and those some people know that this week wasn't one of the greatest. this is the only time i've been on my laptop other than for homework purposes, so i'm sorry that i took so long, BUT, it's finally here!**

**so, did you guys watch the episode last sunday? AH-DOR-ABLEEE ! so much Auslly that i almost died! it was beyond cute! and i legit cannot wait for the next episode this sunday, it looks to be another Auslly filled episode!**

**and for you guys who review saying that you like one direction, just saying, but you're all my new best friends! and if you guys like Big Time Rush or R5, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!**

**i'm messaging** XxLiveLaughDream7xX **right now and we're freaking out cuz we just figured out we like all the same bands. and since she likes Harry and i like Zayn, when me and Zayn get married, she's gonna be my maid of honour, but don't worry, YOU'RE ALL INVITED TOO!**

**just one more thing before i'm out, thanks for all of you who reivewed! i'm already at like 28 reviews and that makes me super duper happy, so thank you!**

**NOW ENJOY THIS CHAPTER !**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Baby Project 101:<em>

_"If you want to wake up, I can just slap you," Trish called up from her spot next to Dez who was still unconscious._

_Austin shook his head feverishly. "No, I'm good!" Being quite the gentleman he is, he took the basket even though his muscles were still weak. "We'll meet you guys later," Trish nodded._

_"When we get home I am so crashing," Ally murmured, leaning against Austin as they walked._

_"We'll be lucky if I don't crash on the way there."_

* * *

><p>"I call your bed!" Austin yelled once they entered the Dawson manor. He set down the basket on the floor and jogged up the stairs that led to Ally's room. Ally sped up after him, almost falling because she was way too tired to be doing anything physical. And she thought Austin was too but he sped up there pretty fast.<p>

Ally took her time getting to her room after that and she saw that Austin was already sprawled across her bed, his eyes closed. "Austin, if you're not going to get off, move over," Ally spoke. Austin moved to the other edge without opening his eyes. Ally grabbed the covers and whipped them down, knocking Austin off the bed in the process. She couldn't even laugh at him; that's how bad it was.

"Ally," Austin groaned. "If you wanted me to get off, all you had to do was say so," He stood up and snuggled under the comforter. "I probably wouldn't have got off but still, you didn't have to do that," Ally climbed up onto the bed and brought all the covers up to her neck, curling up in a slight ball.

She turned away from Austin, just to avoid any awkward situations, even though the fact that they are sleeping in the same bed is sort of awkward. It'd be even more awkward if they weren't dying of tiredness and weren't going to fall asleep in the next two minutes. "Just stop talking and sleep," She mumbled, craning her face into the soft pillow.

"I'd respond to that but I'm about to fa—" Ally was guessing that what he was going to say was that he was about to fall asleep any minute now, but it turned out to be seconds. Austin was out cold now, snoring lightly. It didn't take Ally that much longer for her to fall sleep too. The two lay there, sleeping soundlessly beside each other.

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally slept for three hours straight, and it was well deserved. They would've kept sleeping but Zayn's cries from downstairs woke them up. "Go get him," Ally mumbled, turning around in her bed, colliding into Austin's chest. She didn't even bother moving, she was actually quite comfortable.<p>

"You go," Austin muttered back, refusing to open his eyes. He didn't move either; Ally was no bother. Except that she wanted him to get up and go get the child. And in Austin's eyes, that was a very bad idea, because he was half asleep and he'll probably fall down the stairs. "I don't want to."

Ally was always good at waking up early in the morning and considering she got a good amount of sleep now, she just decided to get up now or else she wouldn't want to ever. She pulled away from Austin and jumped out of bed. Austin took that opportunity to sprawl himself all over the bed, going back to sleep. She ran down the spiral stairs and changed his diaper. That got him to shut up so Ally gently set him back in his basket. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't causing too much trouble. It was just that one night that nothing they did would get him to shut up. Since she had nothing to do, she decided to go have some fun, and that meant waking up Austin. Ally ran to the kitchen, grabbed a cup and filled it up with ice cold water. She tip-toed up the stairs and back into her room. He was still in his position from before, but as soon as Ally let the water fall, all hell would break loose.

Ally just sat back and watched the show, because it was pretty entertaining. Austin flinched really badly once the water came in contact with his skin, and he ended up flipping over to fall off the bed. "ALLYSON!" He yelled, while Ally couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "This is the second time you cause me to fall off this bed!"

"It's well deserved!" Ally shot back, placing her hands on her hips. "Now get up because we have to go work at Sonic Boom."

* * *

><p>Ally sat there, at the counter of Sonic Boom staring in disgust. Currently, there was Austin, 'laying down his moves' on some girl. The girl had come into the store and went directly to the guitars and Ally was about to go and see if she needed any help, but Austin stopped her. He said something about being responsible and then sped off. That's when Ally got an idea. She grabbed the basket in which Zayn was in and stalked over to the two. Austin's eyes grew wide as he saw Ally approaching. "Hey Austin!" Austin shot her a fake smile while Ally nodded politely at the unknown girl. "Do you think you could take care of our baby? I have a lot of work to do," Ally shoved the basket in his direction and he had no choice but to take it. Ally was about to leave, but the mysterious girl beat her to it. The duo watched as she walked out the door.<p>

"Ally, I'm going to kill you," Austin groaned, walking over to the counter and setting the basket down on it.

Ally followed him, smiling silently to herself. "Why? Oh whatever did I do, Austin?" Ally asked sarcastically, faking that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what you did," Austin's eyebrows furrowed together.

Ally shrugged around him and walked inside the counter. "I'm sorry; I just thought that she'd love seeing you as a big daddy." He shot her a look.

"Come on Ally, you're smarter than this," Ally was about to protest because there was obviously something more behind his words but she kept it to herself.

Their banter was cut short when Lester Dawson, Ally's dad burst in through the store doors looking frazzled and frustrated. "Hi sweeties, hi Austin," Austin smiled at him. Truth was, Lester loved Austin. Austin knew it, Ally knew it and he'd never let her forget it.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Ally asked, genuinely worried, ignoring Austin's smirk at calling her father 'daddy.'

Mr. Dawson rubbed his forehead, where tiny beads of sweat were starting to form. "I'm supposed to be going out to dinner with this big music producer tonight but he just called cancelling because he didn't have anyone to babysit his little son."

Ally saw how sad her dad truly was when an idea struck her. "Um daddy, Austin and I will babysit for him!" Mr. Dawson's face lit up while Austin's dimmed.

"We will?" Austin asked out loud. Ally shot him a look, telling him to shut up but he obviously didn't get the memo. "We already have one child to take care of, I don't want another one!" Mr. Dawson was starting to look worried again.

Ally slid out of the counter and went up to her father. "Ignore him, we'll do it!"

"Oh, thank-you so much! I'll go call him right now!" Mr. Dawson shuffled out of the room quickly.

Ally turned around to see Austin staring intently at her. "What were you thinking?" He asked her sharply. "What if I have plans?"

"Do you?" Ally asked, setting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at him.

Austin's face struck panic for a quick second before he regained his cool again. "Um, no, but still," He caught himself. "That doesn't mean I want to babysit."

"Come on Austin, please," Ally rushed over to him, grabbing his arm and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "This means a lot to my dad! And it's probably just a cute little kid! Just put on some cartoons, give him some toys and he'll be set, please!"

Austin finally caved in. "Ugh, fine," He rolled his eyes.

"I promise that if you do this for me, you'll get the whole weekend off and I'll take care of Zayn for the rest of the weekend." Ally was referring to the fact that right now was Friday night and then he'd have the rest all to himself.

Austin smirked. "I have a better idea," His facial expression was enough for Ally to not want to know. "This weekend is going to be a family fun weekend!"

Ally's face scrunched up. "Austin, that's so cliché and not… you."

"Well, this weekend it is going to be me. And by family fun, I mean Dez and Trish are coming along," Austin smiled, proud of himself and his ideas.

"Oh God," Ally muttered. "They're never going to stop fighting. It's either going to be about who takes the baby or about its name or about pizza topping and, oh god," Ally repeated.

"Calm down, Dez and Trish are not that immature," Austin reassured. Honestly, he wasn't that sure of it himself.

Their attention was brought the store doors when their two best friends burst through, angry looks on their faces. "DEZ! Go fall out a window!"

Dez gasped dramatically. "I'll have you know, that's exactly why I don't' have any windows in my room!"

Austin and Ally watched as the fighting duo made their way all around the store, firing insult after insult. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this. So I dropped Skye, my bad! You're Mexican, you guys do that all the time!" Trish's face was full of hatred and anger. Austin and Ally let out an 'OOHHH' really loudly.

"That is extremely racist!" Trish shouted in response. "And you shouldn't talking, you red-headed freak!" Austin and Ally let out another 'OOHHH' even louder.

Dez jumped back in astonishment. He touched his red hair self consciously. "My red hair is my best feature! Other than my clown shoes, but I'm not wearing those right now," He looked down at his feet, seeing his colorful Nikes.

"Dez, those clown shoes just confirm everyone's suspicions that you really did escape from the circus!" Austin and Ally let out _another _'OOHHH' before shutting up from Trish's cold glare.

Dez's jaw dropped open and then he held up his hand in the stop sign action right in Trish's face. He quickly snatched it back before Trish bit him, because he's known from personal experience that she really will. "You know what, I'm done with you!" He stated loudly before walking over to Austin and Ally.

"You only left a little too late!" Trish snapped back, walking over to them as well. "So, what's new with you guys?" She asked, ignoring Dez right beside her.

Austin smiled. "Me and Ally are babysitting tonight and then this weekend we're all gonna have a super fun family day! I was thinking of going camping, what do you guys think? We could even bring the babies!"

"Hey, um, speaking of babies, where is your baby?" Ally asked, looking around the store to see if there was any sign of their baby. But now that she thought about it, she didn't see them bring in the basket when they came in.

And sure enough, she was right. The panicked look that spread across both of their faces was enough to say that they either forgot the baby or lost it. Hopefully it was the first one. "Hey, um, Dez, where's the baby?" Trish asked Dez nervously.

"Don't you look at me! You took her away after I dropped her!" Trish's face went even paler than before and even thought Dez wasn't the brightest color in the crayon box, he knew what that meant. "OH MY GOD, WE LOST THE BABY!"

* * *

><p><strong>since i love you guys sosososo much, i've decided to do a little contest... DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**well, this contest sorta thing is... when you guys leave a review, leave one of the songs from Austin&Ally that are featured... so to make this easier, you're just trying to guess my favourite Ross Lynch song (:**

**and if you win, doesn't matter how many of you guess it the correct song, you'll all get rewarded.**

**and the reward is a MASSIVE shoutout in my next chapter. and when i say MASSIVE, i mean MASSIVE. trust me, i know how to be MASSIVE. **

**well, don't be waiting around, GOGOGOGO! **

**I'LL BE WAITING, BYEEEEE, SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON... BABY PROJECT 101! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEY ALLL !**

**miss me? no, i bet you missed the story. well, the waits over! and i've kind of developed a schedule sort of thing, because during the week i have like no time-life of a high school student-so, i write bits of it along the week, and i finish it off on the weekend, usually friday night, like this time! so, you can be expecting a new chapter every weekend. now, i can't spromise anything, but by the looks of it, that's what i'm seeing for now. **

**so, i want to give a big big thanks to** XxLiveLaughDream7xX **because we've been talking all week and she's really cool and amazing and you should all check out her stories! and i'm not only saying that because she wrote me a one-shot about Zayn from One Direction and she's writing me another one about Logan from Big Time Rush, she's actually really good! but yes, she did write me a one-shot! i was all depressed because One Direction came to Toronto last weekend and i couldn't go see them because it was sold old, so she wrote me a one shot! now that was really something, it really meant something, so i thank her a million and one times for writing me that one shot (:**

**and last time, at the end of my chapter i put out a question and whoever answered correctly would get a MASSIVE shoutout, so, here to the winners. **

**&&&&& the answer was...**

**_BETTER TOGETHER!_**

**i found it a really cute song from the start and it is so far my favourite. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Baby Project 101:<em>

_Austin smiled. "Me and Ally are babysitting tonight and then this weekend we're all gonna have a super fun family day! I was thinking of going camping, what do you guys think? We could even bring the babies!"_

_"Hey, um, speaking of babies, where is your baby?" Ally asked, looking around the store to see if there was any sign of their baby. But now that she thought about it, she didn't see them bring in the basket when they came in._

_And sure enough, she was right. The panicked look that spread across both of their faces was enough to say that they either forgot the baby or lost it. Hopefully it was the first one. "Hey, um, Dez, where's the baby?" Trish asked Dez nervously._

_"Don't you look at me! You took her away after I dropped her!" Trish's face went even paler than before and even thought Dez wasn't the brightest color in the crayon box, he knew what that meant. "OH MY GOD, WE LOST THE BABY!"_

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's okay, don't freak out," Ally tried to calm Trish down because she was legit starting to hyperventilate. Trish knew during these two weeks, that they'd lose the baby at least two times, but she always thought that it'd be Dez loosing the baby, not her. Ally looked over to Austin for help because Dez started getting nervous and he was rambling nonstop. Austin sent her a helpless look in response; luckily he was never in this situation. "Um, retrace your steps! Yeah, that's it," Ally praised herself in her mind.<p>

Trish instantly calmed down a bit. "Okay, um, before this we were at Dez's house, right?" She looked over to Dez for confirmation.

"Yeah, we were!" Dez screamed. "BACK TO THE WORTHY MANOR!" He yelled, grabbing Trish's arm and running out the door.

Ally was about to comment about the situation to Austin, but her dad came into the store and stole her attention. "Oh, there you guys are!" Mr. Dawson said, smiling as he approached the duo. "Mr. Williams will be here in like two minutes with his son. Just so you know, his son's name is Mason, and he's six years old. He's a pretty calm kid, so he won't be much work." Austin muttered something under his breath that went unnoticed by either member of the Dawson family. "I honestly can't thank you two enough for this."

"No problem Mr. Dawson!" Austin piped up. "By doing this little something for you, that could mean that I'll be able to steal Ally away from you for the rest of the weekend, maybe."

Mr. Dawson's eyebrows rose. "When you put it that way it sounds like you're trying to kidnap her," Austin shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "But yeah, that's fine with me as long as it's okay with Ally." Ally nodded her head at her father. "As long as you have her back by curfew on Sunday because Monday you guys have school."

"Will do," Austin saluted him playfully.

Mr. Dawson quickly adjusted his blazer before looking back to Austin. "What were you planning for this weekend?"

"We were thinking of going camping with Trish and Dez," Austin told him.

Mr. Dawson's face lit up. "That sounds fun! Ally's always loved camping," He looked over at his daughter. Mr. Dawson turned around swiftly when the doors to Sonic Boom opened a tall man, wearing a flawless business suit walked in, followed by a little boy with short brown hair and soft blue eyes. "Mr. Williams, hi!"

Although Mr. Williams looked a bit scary to Ally, he smiled warmly. "Hello, this is my son Mason and I have to say thank-you so much for you two volunteering at such late notice," He looked over at Austin and Ally. "I promise he won't be much trouble." He turned to him son. "Come on Mason, say hi. Don't be shy." Mason gave into a little smile as waved.

Ally squealed loudly, forcing Austin to move a little away from her. "Aw, he's so cute!" Mr. Williams smiled at the comment and looked over to Mr. Dawson.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Mr. Dawson nodded his feverishly. "Yes, yes!" He turned to Austin and Ally. "Okay, I trust you guys, please do not mess this up." That wasn't exactly the best thing he could've said but the two didn't have any time to respond because he left so quickly with Mr. Williams.

"Hi Mason," Ally spoke in a soft voice, walking closer to Mason, who was clearly a bit shy.

Austin walked behind her, giving her a weird look. "You totally sound like a pedophile," He told her, earning a deep and dark glare.

"Shut up," She hissed quietly. Then she remembered that there was a six year old in front of her and covered her mouth with her hand, even though Austin rolled his eyes at her gesture. "I'm Ally, and this is Austin," She pointed to Austin, who gave Mason a small smile. "We're going to be your babysitters for the night."

Mason's eyes flickered between the two before he finally spoke. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked sweetly, making Ally squeal once again.

"Sure sweetie, it's in that door right over there," She pointed to the door of the bathroom and watched him skip off to it.

Ally turned around to Austin. "_Sure sweetie,_" He mimicked her, making her slap him on the arm. "I am never babysitting with you again. You're too… sweet."

"Sweet? You obviously don't know what you're talking about," She replied.

Austin smirked, leaning on the counter. "And you're doing your best to please a six year old."

"He's small and cute, but he isn't very social," Ally explained.

Austin nodded, flicking his blond hair out of his eyes. "Yup. He just better not turn out to be one of those devil children who runs away or else we're gonna have a huge problem."

"Austin, he's too cute to be one of those types," Ally rolled her eyes.

Austin shot up in defence. "You never know! His cuteness may just be one of his factors that help him convince people that he's sweet and adorable and then he gets them in trouble."

Ally decided to ignore Austin's statement because if she replied, they'd probably get into a heated argument like Dez and Trish do. Instead, worry took over her face as she looked towards the bathroom door. "He's been in there a while. Do you think he's okay?"

"Ally, stop being so mommy-like," Austin rolled his eyes and kept his face serious, even if he had just used the word _mommy-like_. "Give the kid some space. If he went to the bathroom, he did a good job because that's the one place where he can be away from you." He didn't mean it rudely, he was just joking around with her because he knew she'd take it seriously.

Ally gasped; her face turned into a scowl. "You know what? I'm just going to ignore that or else I'll end up kicking you out of this store," He tried to pretest but Ally cut him off. "And you're going to go see if he's alright." Austin tried to protest again. "Go."

"Fine," His voice was sour but he walked over to the bathroom anyways. He knocked softly on the door. "Hey Mason, are you alright buddy?" There was no reply what so ever. "Um, Mason, you okay? Ally's getting worried," He shot Ally a pointed look but she ignored it because she was much more worried about the fact that he was no longer responding to their calls. Austin was playing with the doorknob when it clicked and Austin realized he had opened it, and Mason had never locked it. When Austin stepped in, he found the bathroom empty. The only thing was the light breeze from the open window. "Oh my God!" Austin's face was pale as Ally rushed into the bathroom, seeing the empty surroundings.

Ally's hand flew to her chest to keep from screaming and also because the air was suddenly becoming very limited. "Austin, please tell me that we did not just lose a child."

Austin gulped loudly, equally scared as Ally. "We didn't lose a child. The child ran away."

"OH MY GOD!" Ally screamed, storming out the bathroom and starting to pace. Austin followed behind her, slightly stunned. "How could he run away? It's dark and dangerous! He's only a little child! We need to find him Austin, we need to find him or else we're dead!" She grabbed Austin's hand and dragged his out of the store. "Okay, you go this way and I'll go that way!" She let go of his hand and started running in her direction, when she felt something pull her back.

Austin had grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I am not letting you walk alone at this time," His face was dead serious and Ally knew there was no way getting around it.

"Okay fine, but let's look, please. My dad will kill us if we don't find him," Ally told him sincerely, proceeding to walk along the sidewalk. Austin gingerly let go of her arm, keeping her close and away from any danger. Her dad was already going to kill them if they didn't find Mason; Austin didn't want Mr. Dawson killing him because he let something happen to his daughter.

* * *

><p>They checked everything. They ran through all the stores and all the restaurants near Sonic Boom. Mason was only six, he couldn't have gone that far. But Austin and Ally were in doubt because they couldn't find the kid anywhere. "Oh my gosh, Austin," Ally squeaked, coming to a halt resulting in Austin running smack into her.<p>

"What?" Austin asked, positioning himself in front of her. He saw that the color in her face had drained and he groaned. "Ugh, what else has gone wrong?"

Ally gulped loudly. "We forgot the baby at home." Austin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he realized that what she said is 100% true. He broke out into a sprint, heading towards Sonic Boom. Luckily, they weren't too far away since they had started heading back after seeing that Mason wasn't in any of those places. Ally followed behind him, her small frame made her quick enough to keep up with Austin's speed due to his long legs. They reached Sonic Book in a couple of minutes with Austin ripping the door open only to be welcomed with Zayn's loud cried. They thought he cried loud before but it was nothing compared to how much he was crying right now. "Sweet baby Jesus," Ally muttered under her breath before running to Zayn's side and placing the bottle to his lips. She looked up at Austin with sad eyes. "We still haven't found Mason."

"Did someone say my name?" A small squeaky voice was heard from the corner of the room. Austin and Ally's head flickered towards the voice to see Mason casually strolling into the room. Austin's jaw literally dropped while Ally's eyes grew wide.

"Mason!" Austin yelled in surprise. "Where have you been? We've looked everywhere for you!"

Mason looked at Ally carrying the baby before giving her a weird look. "She was creeping me out earlier so I decided to go out and have a little fun," Ally ignored his earlier comment. Honestly, Mason sounded so much older and what he said sounded like something a teenager would say.

"Couldn't you have told us? You literally gave us a heart attack. We've been worried sick," Austin explained, walking over and ruffling his hair.

Mason smiled a little. "Sorry. But I was going to come back or else you guys would've got in trouble."

"Yeah we would've gotten in trouble!" Ally retaliated. "Your dad would've killed us and then my dad would've killed us."

Mason stared indulgently at Ally. "Why are you holding a baby? You look too young to be a mommy."

"Oh, it's a fake baby," Ally said shyly, leaning down a bit to show Mason the baby. "It's for a project. I'm not an actual mom. Of course, I'm too young to be a mom. And it's not like I've done anything…" She faded off, looking at Mason's innocent face and Austin's smirk. "Um, you know what, just forget it."

Mason yawned. "I'm a little tired; can I go take a nap?" Mason laughed a little once he saw Austin and Ally's worried looks. "No, I won't run away."

Austin nodded. "In that case, you can go up those stairs and go into that room. There's a couch there. We'll wake you up when your dad comes back," Austin watched as Mason ran up the stairs and into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Whew," Austin sighed, jumping onto the counter. He was finally able to relax.

Ally set Zayn back into the basket. "What a day."

"Tell me about it," Austin replied."But on the bright side, tomorrow is going to be our first day of our super family fun weekend!"

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys liked it! i'm starting on the next chapter this weekend because i really wanna write the camping part, especially with Trish and Dez there! <strong>

**and as for the question for the contest... who is my favourite One Direction member? **

**LOOOL, i know this is super easy because i only mentioned it like a million times, but i want as many people to win this time as possible, so i gave an easy one! **

**GOOD LUCK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI ALL!**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER-AND YOU'RE IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE IF YOU THINK IT'S ANOTHER HAPPY GO LUCKY CHAPTER ;)**

**so, thanks to an awesome reviewer, i figured out that my MASSIV shoutout didn't work. i had originally wrote out all the winners names, and i just figured out the other day, that they didn't sho up. my bad, sorry guys. so this time i'm going to do it a different way and see if it works or not, if it doesn't i apologize. **

**THE ANSWER WAS PRETTY EASY, RIGHT?**

**ZAYNMALIK!**

**here's to the winners!**

**- Xcgirly97 - nntah08 - gothgirlbites - MysteryPerson - Lily-Rose - PenguinsAreFancy - R5inmysoul - seddieluverrr - TooLazyToLogin - **

**great job guys! **

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Austin groaned, looking out of Sonic Boom's window for the millionth time that day. They had planned for Dez and Trish to meet them at Sonic Boom at seven o'clock so they could go to their camp site for the night. It was already half past seven and Trish and Dez were nowhere in sight. "They are in so much trouble," Austin grumbled with a dark look. Two seconds later, the look faded and was replaced with a giddy one. "But I really wanna go camping!"<p>

Ally rolled her eyes. She has been listening to Austin complain for a while now and she was getting pretty tired of it. "They'll be here," She did her part as the best friend to try and console him, but the boy wanted to go camping and he wasn't going to calm down until he went camping.

"We're here and I'm sorry!" Dez shouted exasperatedly, rushing in through the doors with Trish holding the basket behind him.

Austin rounded on the red-head. "You guys better have a good explanation as to why you're late!"

"We do, sorta," Trish added once she thought it through. "Dez had a complication with a certain someone and that kind of delayed us."

Ally shot him a weird look before speaking. "I don't even want to know. It's probably another kangaroo problem."

"Man Ally! How are you so good at this game?" Dez asked her in awe, while Ally responded with a creeped out look of her own. "Anyways, how did babysitting go last night?"

Austin shot Ally an annoyed look before answering Dez's question. "Well, the kid turned out to be a devil child," Trish laughed out loud. "He ran away so we had to go look for him and then we forgot about Zayn so we came back and when we got here, he was here."

"Sounds like you two had fun!" Trish piped up. She was being sarcastic, like she always was, but she enjoyed making fun of people. What do you think her and Dez's relationship is built of?

Ally sighed. "Yup, lots."

"Okay, let's go! I want to go camping and you two already delayed us!" Austin shouted out, taking his leader position. He really only wanted to have fun, and the sooner they got to it, the more time he had for fun. He pulled Dez along with him so both could grab all the heavy stuff. They settled with getting the tents, blankets pillows first. After loading that stuff up in the truck that Dez borrowed from his dad, they came back in to take the cooler. "You guys coming?" Austin asked the two girls who were busy talking, still inside the building.

Dez had already taken his seat in the drive seat and Austin was waiting for the girls to get into the back so he could push his seat back and sit down himself. Ally and Trish came shortly, along with the baskets. Trish got in first, although it was a bit difficult trying to fit the basket through the little space they had. But knowing Trish, she got it through. "How are we supposed to fit two baskets back there?" Ally asked, looking pointedly at Austin before even attempting to get herself or the basket into the back seat.

"I don't know," Austin shrugged helplessly. "Just get in there and stuff it somewhere."

Ally's jaw dropped. "Austin! This is a child not a basketball!"

"Ally," Austin whined in response. "I just want to go camping. Can you _please _just get into the truck?"

Ally's eyes narrowed to slits; Austin was being very selfish right now. "And what if I tell you that I'm not getting in to the car?" This was different. Usually it's Dez and Trish having these little misunderstanding, and yet, here they were, staring each other down. Dez and Trish were eagerly watching from inside the truck.

"Ally, don't make this harder than it needs to be," Austin reasoned, softening his voice. He didn't want to fight with Ally; he never did. "You'll all fit, trust me."

Ally sighed. "It's not the matter of fitting Austin; it's the fact that you're kind of being selfish right now to even think about anybody else."

"Me, being selfish?" Austin asked incredulously. Trish and Dez 'OOOOH'ed from inside the truck. "I didn't forget you guys here! Isn't that thinking about somebody else?" Austin didn't like being called selfish, especially when he was trying to change from that stage. "Don't go calling me selfish Ally; you don't know what you're saying."

Ally stared back at him, her brown eyes wide with surprise. "I don't know what I'm talking about? Don't you tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about," Ally stepped closer to him, poking his chest with her index finger. Austin looked down at her with eyes that were unreadable. "If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't be saying it."

"So, you think I'm selfish?" Austin asked. His voice was low, and he was avoiding looking into Ally's eyes.

Ally backed up, noticing just how close they really were. She was never one to lie about what she thought so her next words came out cold and hard. "Yes, Austin, I do think you're selfish."

A mere second of hurt flashed through his eyes before he turned to Dez and Trish looking at him sadly from inside the truck. "Hey, um guys, I'm going to skip out on this trip. Not really feeling too well," He looked at Ally, and he saw the guilt in her eyes.

"I don't feel like going either," Ally quipped up.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Ah, hell no. You two are not skipping on this trip. You are going to get in the truck and you're not going to complain." Trish's command was firm, but it took a while for any of them to move. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Ally made the first move and jumped up, sliding into the back, clutching at the basket tightly, and fitting it in there. Ally and Trish were squished back there, but they didn't dare to saw anything. The tension in the truck was already thick enough. Austin got into his seat too, shutting the door with a little more force than needed. His sadness and hurt was starting to fade while anger kicked in. The car ride took forever, especially because no one other than Dez spoke, since he was oblivious that Ally and Austin weren't speaking to each other. Trish was hoping that by the time they got to their camp site, Austin would be over everything Ally said, and everything would go back to normal. But when they got there, and Austin was unloading the truck quietly and Ally was standing around playing with Zayn, she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. After Dez and Austin had unloaded everything, Trish grabbed Dez and told the two that they were going to check if there were any bears around. Yes, Dez complained but Trish him up by pulling his ear.

"Okay, I know you hate me but making me bear bait was never part of our friendship!" Dez screamed at her, obviously terrified. Trish rolled her eyes; this boy could be so stupid sometimes.

Trish shushed him. "No, that's not what I wanted you for. That was just an excuse," Dez shot her a questioning look for the real reason. "Ally really hurt Austin's feelings and now he's mad," Dez made a face. He knew from experience that when Austin gets mad at you, it's because what you did was really something to him. And it takes forever to get him to forgive you. "So, we need a plan."

"Oh!" Dez's face lit up. "We only have two tents, big enough for two people… and a baby," Dez added while Trish rolled her eyes. "If we say we're staying together because of the baby or something, that means they'll have to stay together. And knowing Ally, she'll do everything to get his forgiveness back."

Trish's face turned into a smirk. "Good idea!" Then she face saddened. "But that means that I'll have to spend a night with you in a tent!" Dez smiled, not knowing what she actually meant. "It's okay," She spoke to herself. "It's for Ally, just for Ally."

"And we should get back before they notice anything," Dez pointed out and he and Trish started walking back.

* * *

><p>The tension was thick, but none of them dared to make the first move. Austin was mad—no he was furious that Ally, his supposedly best friend would say such a thing about him. And Ally was mad that when she finally decided to open her mind, everything goes wrong and Austin gets mad at her. It was when Zayn started crying that they both finally looked at each other. "Are you going to get that?" Austin asked, a sharp end to his tone. It had been a minute straight since Zayn started crying and neither one of them moved.<p>

"Why can't you?" She replied, giving him a look.

Austin took the belongings of the tent out of the bag; he was going to start building the tents because he doubted that Ally knew how and Dez wasn't back yet. "Because I'm busy building a tent that you're going to sleep in later, so don't say anything."

Ally's blood boiled. He had told her what to say again. "No one asked you to build it for me."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd do this yourself," Austin snorted. He seemed not to be phased by everything that she was shooting at him, but it was secretly killing him inside.

Ally laughed bitterly. "And I would, you just never gave me the chance." Austin stopped what he was doing, looking up at her with an eyebrow cocked upwards.

"You want the chance? Alright," He dropped everything that was in his hands and stalked over to her. "Coasts clear, princess," Austin smirked. He knew she was just making her more annoyed but after what she said to him, he could've cared less.

Ally took deep breaths to keep herself from pouncing on him right there and then. "Don't call me princess," She growled under her breath while walking towards all the tent pieces.

"What was that, princess?" Austin kept the bitter laugh to himself and just leaned against the tree, watching her fumble with all the pieces. "If you can't do it, just say so."

Ally shot him the darkest look he'd ever received from her; it sort of took him aback. "I can do it, I just don't know how," She replied honestly, though the toughness was still visible.

"I can help if you want," Austin yelled at himself inside his head for letting his guard down. His voice went softer, his attitude faded away, and the tough look fell off his face. Oh the things Ally Dawson does to him.

Ally noticed the change too, but her mouth spoke the words too soon for her to think. "I don't want your help." She too, yelled at herself inside. He was finally warming up and not she just ruined it. Austin had to admit, that stung. It felt as if she didn't want to make up. And if that's what she wanted, Austin wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being the weak one.

"Alright, I'll just be over here building the other tent," Austin obviously did that on purpose. Just to show her how he could do this so much better than her. Ally discreetly observed what he was doing and she eventually picked up on how to build the tent. Ally finished way after Austin did, but at least she did it, on her own—with the help of Austin in a way, even though he didn't know it.

Trish and Dez had come back sometime during the building on the tents, but they set everything up in the tent that Austin had already finished building. Austin didn't suspect that they were planning on rooming together; he was planning on staying with Dez especially on the terms he and Ally were on. "So, Dez, you ready to set up our sleeping bags in the tent?" Dez shot him an apologetic look and Austin automatically knew something was up.

"I'm actually sharing a tent with Trish," Trish winced at the words, but tried to hide it as best she could. _I'm doing it for Ally,_ she thought to herself. Hopefully that'd be enough to last the night with the red-head.

Austin looked confused at the two as Ally walked over to the trio. It was hard to not laugh; she had dirt all over her outfit, her hair was dismantled and she was breathing heavily. "But, we always share a tent," Austin explained helplessly. He was sort of becoming desperate now; he wouldn't last the night with Ally while they were in a fight.

"Yeah, I know! I'm sorry," Dez looked truly sorry. It was a huge surprise to Trish how good he could keep up the act because the normal Dez would have screwed everything up already.

Austin looked at him sceptically. "Why are you sharing with Trish?"

Dez's face went white. He actually had thought that Austin would let it go without putting up a fight. "Because… um, because," Austin was starting to get suspicious now. "Because we like each other!"

Trish's face went red and she didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. Austin looked surprised, really surprised but he didn't criticize. "That's great! I think," He spoke, a little awkwardly.

Ally hadn't said anything the whole time because she was trying to regain her breath that she had lost while trying to build the tent, but when she heard Dez's words, the wind was knocked out of her once again. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Ally was smiling; she was happy for the two. And it just made Trish feel worse about lying.

"Yeah," Dez spoke slowly. "Yeah," He repeated again, smiling this time and saying the word more surely. "And that's why we want to share the tent. Is that okay with you guys?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, that's fine! You guys go on ahead inside; we'll meet you later for a camp fire or something." Trish nodded numbly, being pulled away by Dez. "Whoa, didn't see that one coming."

"Tell me about it," Austin replied under his breath. The two looked at each other; they were supposed to be mad at each other, yet, they couldn't help but talk normally with each other.

Ally snapped out of and shook her head. "I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," Austin replied, surprised because there was no bitterness in his voice.

Ally whirled around to face him. "Mad at me? What did I even do to you?"

"This!" Austin pointed at her whole complexion. "All you've done is insult me! I mean, you called me selfish and you of all people know how much I've been trying to change that!"

Ally didn't even know what to say. Something inside of her didn't want her to fight with him anymore but another part was raging with anger. "Stop, stop everything!" Ally screamed, her hands flying to cover her ears. She just couldn't take it anymore. "Don't blame this on me! It's equally your fault as it is mine."

"Ally, get real!" Austin was getting worked up too. "I might be tough or whatever, but some opinions matter to me. Especially the one of my best friend!"

Ally turned away from him. She was steaming so badly that she could barely even look at him. "I didn't mean it! You were just so excited about going camping that you were being completely careless! And that annoys me!" No the guilty one was Austin. He stepped forward, attempting to grab Ally's arm. As soon as his hand came in contact with her flesh, she flinched and ripped her arm away. "I didn't mean it," Were the last words she said before stalking off towards their tent.

Austin ran a hand through his hair, sighing, he started following Ally's small figure.

* * *

><p><strong>BAAAAM! BET'CHA DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING, DID YA?<strong>

**I WAS THINKING AND IT SEEMED LIKE THIS STORY ONLY HAD ITS UPS AND NOT ITS DOWN, SO I WANTED TO PUT SOME KIND OF DRAMA IN THERE. HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T MIND TOO MUCH (:**

**AND AS FOR THE NEW QUESTION FOR THIS WEEK...?**

**WHAT HAS BEEN YOUR MOST AWKWARD EXPERIENCE?**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY ALL!**

**you're probably all think, 'wow, that was fast!' **

**well yeah, on saturday morning, i woke up to 27 emails and they were all from fanfiction. i got really motivated and since starting tomorrow, is march break and i have the whole week off, i decided to write as much as i can so i can update this story! and a week from tomorrow, on the 19th, is my birthday! so as a gift from me, i'll try to get up at least two more chapters by then (:**

**so, the question of the week was, 'what was your most awkward experience?'  
>and thank you so much for all of your participation! there was a lot of awkward experience out there, and a couple of them were kinda sad too :(<strong>

**but there were two that really stood out to me, and the second one really made me laugh!**

**the first one is from** XxLiveLaughDream7xX **!**

**her experience was she was in tech class and they work in tables and it was her, two other girls and a guy that she sort of considers her friend now. then they started talking about how to get over his crush that was in their math class, and he also told her that he still likes her and someone else from english class. she sort of got freaked out by then because she was in his english class. and then she asked him every girl in that class and he deinied all of them, but the only one she didn't say was herself... then one of his friends walked by and this was the conversation - sent in by** XxLiveLaughDream7xX.

friend: what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that table? *then looks at me*  
>guy: *stares at him*<br>friend: ohhhhhh...i got it... *smirks*  
>guy: shut up...<br>friend: *walks away laughing*  
>me: what was that?<br>guy: nothing...wait did you understand anything?  
>me: *nervous* ummm, no?<br>guy: ok. good. *goes back to working*

**don't you think that's awkward? i'd die if i was in that position. **

**and here's the second one from** frillypeachbubbles. **Her and three other friend had went to Six Flags in the summer. Her two friends wanted to go on this lovey-dovey ride, since they were together, and then they mentioned that her and the other guy, Jackson, should go too. so they did, but they spent the whole boat ride talking about dinosaurs. **

**i don't know about you, but i just found this downright hilarious and awkward! completely made my day!**

**oh my gosh, when i found out i was almost at 100 reviews, i almost fainted. legit, you don't know how much this means to me - thanks so much! i love you guys sososos much! so try to get me past 100 reviews and i'll be forever thankful and send virtual hugs to everyone!**

**AND NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Ally, listen," Austin tried once again after he followed her into the tent. She was sitting in the corner, her knees curled up so her arms could wrap around them. She buried her face into her knees; only her eyes could be seen, so she could stare at Austin and hear what he had to say. "I didn't know you didn't mean it. When you said it, I just took it to heart and I didn't think. I'm sorry," He had promised himself that he wouldn't be the weak one. He wouldn't be the one asking for forgiveness. Now look where he was.<p>

Ally crossed her legs, Indian style and let out a deep breath. "No, Austin, I'm sorry," He was a bit surprised that she would apologize after he'd already apologized, but it was Ally and she apologized even when it wasn't her fault. "I spoke without thinking and then I got mad and you got mad and when you get mad you're intimidating and I didn't want to be the one to back down."

Austin's eyebrows rose up. "I'm intimidating when I'm mad? That's a first," Ally laughed, her eyes darting around the tent for the first time. "But I'll have you know that I hate being mad at you. I almost cracked back there."

"I know," Ally smiled. "I just hate being mad, it doesn't match with me," Austin nodded his head, completely in agreement.

There were two figures outside the tent. One hit the tent lightly, shaking it. "Hey, are you two coming out?" It was Dez's voice. It was still a surprise to Austin and Ally that they finally admitted that they like each other, but they didn't suspect that it was all just a scheme. Austin got up and out of the tent, being followed by Ally. "So, I'm guessing you two talked it out and are okay now?" There was a hopeful look on Trish's face because she couldn't handle pretending to like Dez any longer.

"Yup, we're cool again," Austin chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ally and squishing her against his side. Ally didn't complain though; she was just happy that she and Austin were on good terms again. "And I guess this was actually good," Ally looked up at Austin with a questioning look. It was still a bit hard considering she was practically being strangled by his arm. "Because Trish and Dez finally admitted that they like each other!"

Ally smiled warmly. "Yeah! We knew it'd happen eventually but both of you are really hard-headed and stubborn so we didn't see it coming anytime soon," Austin nodded. "But we're really happy for you. And don't worry; we'll be in charge of planning your wedding." At that last sentence, Trish started choking on air. It kind of started to make Austin and Ally suspicious.

"No need," Dez said nervously. "We're not getting married yet."

Ally decided to play dumb. "Oh, so you guys are getting married, just not yet?" Trish's face went even paler than it was before. Austin smirked; he finally caught on and he was sure to have some fun with it.

"I call being the best man!" Austin called out, slapping Dez on the back with the arm that wasn't still around Ally. "Ooh, and I could even perform!"

Trish finally snapped. "Guys, guys! You know, we're not actually together. It was all fake."

"Trish, you don't have to hide it, we understand," Ally spoke softly. For someone who gets so nervous around boys and practically forgets how to speak, she really knows how to pull one on her friends. "You and Dez want to keep your relationship on the down low, we get it. And we won't tell a soul."

Trish tried to butt in, but Austin continued speaking. "Your secrets safe with us," Trish tried once again but got cut off. "Why don't you two lovebirds go make the camp fire? Me and Ally will get the marshmallows." Trish literally steamed when he said lovebirds and Austin had to suppress his smirk. Dez didn't give Trish the chance to yell at Austin, he just grabbed her arm and dragged her off. "Man, Trish is ready to burst."

Ally laughed. "That better teach them not to meddle next time," Austin studied her for a moment. "What?" She questioned, looking strongly back at him.

Austin shrugged. "Well, once you think of it, it was kind of good that they meddled," He continued speaking once he saw Ally's confused glance. "If they hadn't done anything, we would still be fighting."

"Yeah, but now I have to share a tent with you," Ally groaned, shrugging out from under Austin's arm and leaning against the tree.

Austin shot her a weird look. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"That's because it is a bad thing," Ally smiled once she received Austin's glare. "Joking… I guess," Ally added.

Austin turned towards the truck. "I'm going to go get the marshmallows, since I didn't come here to be insulted by you," This time, Ally knew Austin was just playing around.

Ally laughed. "You know I'm only ki—" Ally was cut off when she suddenly screamed. Austin had his head poking in the truck, looking for the marshmallows, and when he heard her scream, he fumbled and smacked his head on the ceiling of the truck.

"AH!" He complained, jumping back and rubbing his head; he had hit it pretty hard. "What's wrong Ally?" He turned to where she stood but he couldn't really tell which was the real Ally considering he was seeing three.

Ally ran over to him, examining the back of his head. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "No, nothing. It was just that I had a really good idea," Austin stared at her, giving her an annoyed look. "If you brought your guitar, you could sing." Ally saw that Austin was still dealing with the pain in his head so she continued. "Sing for me! You could sing for me!" Austin finally looked at her, a smile spreading over his features. Ally had never asked him to sing for her, ever. "Will you sing to me, Austin?"

"Of course I'll sing for you Ally; I owe it all to you," He didn't miss the blush that crossed her cheeks and he couldn't help but find it adorable. "But do you think you could get me some ice for my head first?" His voice was strained, but he was only joking around with Ally. He knew she was worried and since it was sort of her fault, she'd do anything to make it better. His head hurt, but nothing too serious.

Ally dropped her hand from the back of his head. "I'm right on it!" Austin let out a small laugh once Ally started running to the cooler. A minute later she came back with ice in a plastic bag and held it to Austin's head. Austin went to hold the bag, when his hand connected with Ally's. He expected her to move her hand away, but instead he was surprised with what really happened. Ally kept her hand under Austin's until she realized what she was doing. Her face flushed and she nervously retreated her hand, averting her eyes from Austin who was giving her an amused look. "I'm going to see if they're done with the fire," She said quickly and then ran off. Austin stood there, watching after her in a daze. He shook his head free from any thoughts and walked after her, still holding the bag of ice to his head.

"Dez, I've got this!" He heard Trish yelling once he reached their mini camp fire.

Dez huffed, standing with his hands on his hips, looking like an annoyed teenage girl. "Trish, obviously you don't 'got' this. You don't even know what you're doing!"

"Yes I do! You're just pressuring me!" She argued back; of course, Trish Rodriguez never backs down from a fight. Especially with a ginger like Dez, because she always tends to win against him.

Trish had just lit a match and was about to throw it into the fire when Dez bumped into her. The match went flying out of Trish's hand and landed on Ally's sweater that she was wearing. Ally was oblivious considering it landed on the hood of the sweater but the other three were well aware. "Um okay, Ally, don't freak out but you're smoking," Dez let her know, speaking gently, watching the fire grow even bigger by every second that ticked by.

"Thank-you Dez, but you're with Trish and that is highly inappropriate," Ally scolded, although it was clear that she was blushing. Austin ran to her, starting to unzip her sweater, ignoring the outrageous look she was giving him. "Austin! Whoa, what is going on here!" She asked, slapping Austin's hands away.

Austin rolled his eyes and continued to unzip her sweater. "No Ally, he means you're on fire," She still didn't get it, until Austin's eyes focused on something behind her. She turned her head and saw the fire that was erupting from her own clothes. Ally screamed, loud enough to have Austin wince.

"AUSTIN, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She screamed at Austin, starting to jump and flail around. It looked exactly like her 'only good dance move.' That just made what Austin was trying to do even harder.

Austin grabbed a hold of her and kept her still. "I'm trying, stop moving!" He finally got it unzipped and Ally helped him get it off her. He let it drop on the floor, and he and Ally stomped on it until it all burned out.

"I can't believe I was just on fire," Ally spoke silently to herself, breathing deeply. "Trish! You ruined my new sweater!"

Trish glared at Dez. "Don't blame me! It was this dufas that bumped into me!"

"You should be a little nicer to your boyfriend you know!" Dez argued back.

You could literally see steam coming from Trish's ears. "I will smack those freckles right off your face. Don't make me smack you where the sun don't shine either!" Dez automatically covered his area, backing away from her towards Austin.

"Honestly, you two have such an abusive relationship," Austin informed them, patting Dez on the back. He was still a bit scared because it wouldn't have been the first time that Trish hit him where the sun don't shine.

Trish threw her hands up in the air, looking a little crazy. "What relationship? There is no relationship!"

"What?" Dez asked, hurt. "You're breaking up with me?" You'd think he's playing, and sadly he's not, but he's not exactly hurt either.

Trish walked up to Dez. "Dez! We were never in a relationship remember? We just used that as an excuse to share a tent so Austin and Ally would have to share one and then they'd make up!" Well, Trish just confessed to everything.

"Ohhhh, right," Dez replied, a giddy smile taking over his face once he realized he hadn't actually been dumped. "But you kind of just spilled the beans," He whispered to Trish, even though Austin and Ally were right there in front of his face and could hear every word he's saying.

Trish shot him a irritated look. "No really Sherlock?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm not Sherlock, my name is Dez! Hi, nice to meet you," He held out his hand for Trish to shake, which she just smacked instead. They really needed to get Dez checked out. That boy had some serious memory issues. "Fine! I'll just go set up the fire, since I actually know how to do it!" Dez stalked off.

Austin crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Trish with a smirk on his face. "So, Trish, care to explain?"

"What's there to explain?" Trish shrugged. "We didn't want you guys to be in a fight so we helped."

Ally snorted. "Help? That's what you call it now a day? We could've worked it out on our own; we're grownup."

"Yeah, so is Dez, does that make a difference?" Trish retorted.

Austin smirked, yet again. "Are you sure you and Dez aren't together?" He continued explaining himself before Trish could pounce on him. "You seem to mention him a lot."

"I'm sure," Trish growled between gritted teeth. Her jaw was clenched and Austin knew he's reached his limit of annoying Trish for the day.

Dez skipped back to them, after successfully lighting up the fire. "What happened to you, Austin?" He was referring to the ice that he still had held to his head.

"I hit my head off the truck," He told them, shooting Ally a knowing look. She giggled and turned away, before bursting out laughing. Dez and Trish shot him questioning looks, waiting for an answer about Ally's behaviour. "She had a bigger participation in this than you'd think," He replied, leaving it at that.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've tried playing it cool,<br>but when I'm looking at you,  
>I can't ever be brave,<br>cuz you make my heart race._

_Shot me out of the sky,  
>you're my kryptonite.<br>You keep making me weak,  
>yeah, frozen and can't breathe.<em>

_Something's gotta give now,  
>cuz I'm dying just make you see.<br>That I need you here with me now,  
>cuz you've got that one thing.<em>

_So get out, get out, get out of my head,  
>and fall into my arms instead.<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
>but I need that one thing,<br>and you've got that one thing._

_Now I'm climbing the walls,  
>but you don't notice at all.<br>That I'm going out my mind,  
>yeah, all day and all night.<em>

_Something's gotta give now,  
>cuz I'm dying just to know your name.<br>And I need you here with me now,  
>cuz you've got that one thing.<em>

_So, get out, get out, get out of my head,  
>and fall into my arms instead.<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
>but I need that one thing.<em>

_So, get out, get out, get out my mind.  
>And come on, come in to my life.<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
>but I need that one thing,<br>and you've got that one thing."_

In resemblance of Ally's new found love for One Direction, Austin decided to sing one of their classic songs. It was a steady and upbeat song, and Ally loved it. "Thank-you Austin!" Ally smiled brightly, throwing her arms around Austin's neck. And it was not only thanks for the song, but also because Austin gave Ally his warm hoodie so she wouldn't be cold.

He gladly returned the hug, pulling her closer than necessary when he wrapped his arms around her waist. The great time they were having around the camp fire with songs, guitar and marshmallows was cut short when both babies started crying from their current tents. Dez groaned. "I guess we'll call it a night," The others all agreed, against their will. "'Night guys," He said to Austin and Ally, before they all separated to their own tents.

"It's your turn," Austin told her, lying down across his sleeping bag.

Ally pushed the basket towards him. "Nope, it's your turn," She dropped down onto his stomach.

"How am I supposed to do anything if you're on me?" He asked, smirking.

Ally shrugged. "I don't know. Figure it out, because I'm taking a nap." Ally didn't feel like moving; Austin didn't feel like moving. Eventually Ally really did fall asleep, still laying on Austin, but Austin wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAY, I FINALLY PUT IN SOME AUSLLY!<strong>

**the song used in this chapter was One Thing by One Direction - of course i'd use a song by them ;) if you like them too, there's a poll on my profile, you should check it out!**

**okaaaaaaay, and now for the QUESTION OF THE WEEK - or day, since i already did week on friday...**

**WHAT IS YOUR MOST FEARFUL EXPERIENCE? **

**i'll pick the most fascinating ones and talk about it in the next chapter! **

**hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next one that's coming soon!**

**PS - I'M GONNA BE FIFTEEN IN NINE DAYS! AHHH *HAPPY DANCE***

**PPS - sorry, don't forget to review !**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi, okay, i know, i know.**

**this in insanely short, practically half of what i usually write. but this is actually something you'll want to read, because there's some Auslly action, and i couldn't wait to upload it. i promise i'll make up for it in the next chapter, no worries (:**

**oh and thank you to everyone for the birthday wishes from last chapter, the big 15 is on mondaay !**

**OOOHHH ! i almost forgot about the QOTW !**

**and sorry, i'm kind of rushing, so right now i choose Taylorcutie !**

**i'll explain what her most fearful moment is in the next chapter, sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Ally, wake up."<p>

"Austin, shut up."

"_Ally._"

"_Austin._"

"Dawson."

"Moon."

"Pickles."

"Pancakes."

"Ally, stop that!"

Ally groaned, turning around and hitting the ground with a thund. She guessed she was still lying on Austin. "Just let me sleep."

"It's already Sunday."

"Isn't it supposed to be Sunday?" She heard Austin groan in frustration and she smiled.

Austin shuffled beside her, getting onto his knees and hovering above her. "You better get up in three seconds."

"Or what?" Ally challenged, because they both knew she wasn't going to get up. But lucky for Austin and unfortunate for Ally— in a way—Austin had the perfect idea on how to wake her up.

Austin smirked, even though she couldn't see it. "I'll kiss you."

Ally laughed. "No you won't," She was proven wrong when Austin leaned over and pecked her lips for a matter of two seconds. Ally's eyes show wide open and she sat up straight in a flash. Austin was there, smirking at her. "Austin!"

"What? I warned you," He shrugged. "And plus, you loved it."

A scowl crossed Ally's face. "No I didn't!" Austin raised an eyebrow. "That was very inappropriate and totally unnecessary!"

"Ally, come on, you're acting as if you've never been kissed," When Ally didn't respond, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Ally, have you never been kissed?"

Ally crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I have," Austin still wasn't quite buying it. "No, I'm serious, I have. But I wish I hadn't."

Austin's face softened before scooting closer to her. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Ally hesitated at first, but then remembered that Austin was her best friend, and he always wanted to know what was going on with her, so he could help. And she really admired that in him. "This was all before I met you," Austin nodded, because if it was after she'd met him, he would've found out somehow. "It was my last boyfriend. He was a… a—"

"Total douche?" Austin offered with a half smile.

Ally nodded. "Yeah, that," Austin smiled at how she still refused to say it. "He was one of those control freaks that had to have everything their way," Ally shook her head. "And I know what you're thinking; I can be a bit of a control freak too, but this guy, he was beyond me."

"And I never thought that was possible," Austin shut up once Ally glared icily at him. "Sorry, continue."

"Well, that's kind of it. I tried to break-up with his so many times, but he always kept on coming back, and I just couldn't help it," Ally looked kind of ashamed, that she could stoop so low.

Austin wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "He obviously didn't deserve you, Ally. And you'll have better one day, you'll see."

"I hope so," Ally muttered beneath her breath.

Austin laughed. "I know so."

* * *

><p>"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Dez screamed loudly at the top of his lungs once he reached the very top of the mountain they were climbing. Dez was tall and skinny and he had a knack for these kinds of things. Trish didn't mind them too; in fact, she was almost catching up to him. Austin wasn't having any issues either, he would've actually competed with Dez to see who could reach the top of the mountain first. But seeing as Ally wasn't much of the hiking kind, and wasn't exactly in the proper outfit for it, he stayed behind, helping her out. And she really needed it, because if Austin hadn't been there, Ally would've rolled down the mountain a long time ago.<p>

Ally breathed out roughly, stopping for a second and placing her hand on her side, where a cramp was starting to form. "I can't do this. I'm going back, this is too much exercise in just one day," Ally muttered, turning around.

"No, no, no!" Austin grabbed her arm quickly, spinning her around. Ally stumbled, gladly being held by Austin, who had a firm grip on her arm. "You're almost there! You can't give up now."

Ally looked at him; he had barely broken a sweat and there she was, looking like a water fountain just exploded on her. "Yes, I can, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Ally tried turning around again but Austin held her in place. "Austin, let go," Her jaw clenched.

"No, I'm not letting go," Ally glared at him, only to have him stare her down too. "I don't care how you do it, but you're making it up to the top," His eyes flickered to where Dez and Trish were watching them intently from the top.

Ally smirked. "Oh, you don't care, do you?" Austin narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. "Fine, then you're carrying me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Austin asked, slightly taken aback.

"You heard me," Ally pressed on. "Unless you're too weak for that."

Austin finally caught on. She was only saying that because she knows he doesn't like to be underestimated and he'll end up doing it anyways. Austin turned around and lowered himself. "Are you going to hop on?"

"Oh, you're actually going to do it?" Ally asked, thoroughly surprised. If he messes up, there's a pretty good chance that both of them will go tumbling down the mountain and then there goes his pretty face. Ally didn't hesitate to jump on afterwards, looping her arms around his neck and leaning on his shoulder.

Dez crossed his arms jealously. "That is so not fair. Austin didn't give me piggy-back ride!"

"Because you can get up here all by yourself, dufas," Trish remarked.

Dez held his hands up in defense. "Someone's cranky."

"You want to know why I'm cranky?" Trish bellowed, scaring Dez out of his skin. Ally and Austin focused their attention on them as Austin carried them both up to the top. "Because you we're snoring like a chainsaw! I got no sleep because you wouldn't shut up and you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did! Do you know how many bruises are going to appear on your skin later? I hit you so many times and you didn't even budge."

Dez shot her a questioning look. "You hit me in my sleep?" Trish nodded. "Don't you know what when I sleep, I _sleep?_"

"I do now," Trish mumbled. "And then your snoring kept waking up Skye! You don't know how ready I was to throw you out of that tent Dez Worthy!" Trish exploded, throwing his arms out for affect. Sadly, her arm hit Austin. He lost his balance and started to fall, grabbing Trish to keep himself up right. It didn't work; she grabbed Dez and all four of them went tumbling down the mountain.

Thank God the mountain wasn't even that big or else no one was getting back to their homes. "Trish!" Ally groaned. "For once this isn't Dez's fault!"

"But that doesn't make the pain go away," Dez squeaked, since somehow he ended up breaking the fall for everyone even though he fell last.

Ally got herself up off Austin. "I told you guys this wasn't a good idea," The other three started rolling their eyes. "Yeah, roll your eyes! But who was the right one?"

"I am never going hiking again," Trish complained. "Especially with you three."

Austin gave her a look. "It was your fault!"

"Yeah Austin, because I'm really going to make us all fall down a mountain on purpose!" Trish snapped, then thought back over her words. "On second thought, I might've done that to Dez."

Dez jumped back with an offended look on his face. "Hey! That's rude!"

"Hey! That's the point!" Trish imitated him and his tone. Dez crossed his arms over his chest, looking away and pouting just like a five year old would do.

Ally shook her head. "And to think both of you are sixteen."

"I'm sixteen?" Dez asked, astonished. Austin face palmed and asked himself what was wrong with his best friend, Trish smacked him and whispered something very violent and Ally just smiled awkwardly at Dez, thinking that one day he'll become normal. She wasn't holding her breath on that wish.

"Can we just go back up or something? We might as well leave now," Austin told them, starting to walk when they all agreed. "What are we going to do when we get back? The day's still young."

Dez's face lit up. "Ooh, I heard there's a carnival in town!"

* * *

><p><strong>so, so, some Auslly in there, huh? i'm getting better at that, and there's MUUUCH more to come at the carnival, i can promise you that (:<strong>

**did any of you guys watch Songwriting & Starfish ! **

**my tv went down and i didn't get to watch it! tell me about it, was it good? a lot of Auslly? ahh, i'm desperate!**

**AND OMG, THNK YOU ALL FOR GETTING ME PAST 100 REVIEWS! damn, i'm almost at 150 ! **

**oh and the QOTW, if you guys want to do it, i know this chapter wasn't the best but its: WHAT IS THE CRAZIEST THING YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE EVER DONE ?**

**come on guys, make me laugh with this one ;)**

**- Kaathy !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all ! i'm back, finally with another chapter. i know i usually update this story on friday, but legit, i had Friday off, and i spent the WHOLE weekend doing homework - Friday, Saturday and Sunday. it sucked, but i still found some tiem to go watch The Hunger Games.**

**DID ANY OF YOU WATCH IT! OMGGGG, AMAAAZING! and Josh Hutcherson is soo damn cute, so is Liam Hemsworth!  
>but it's okay for any of you who love those two, my heart is still captured by Zayn Malik (:<strong>

**so last time, i chose Taylorcutie for the winner of fearful moment and her moment was that she was practically being stalked by this creepy guy. i don't know about you, but that ALWAYS creeps me out, although where i'm from, you don't see that happening very often.**

**the question for last chapter was what was the craziest thing you and your friends have done... LOL, you guys really went all out of this one! **

**aha, i chose seddieluvrrr and her experience was - "well the most craziest thing my friends and I have ever did was text some boys that were having a sleepover too and tell them at midnight to come and pretend to be robbers dressed in black and 'scare' us, and they did and my parents believed that they were really robbers! it was hilarious and in the morning we played along like we didn't know who it was :)"**

**another person i chose was Taylor and her experiences was this, and omgg, i find this HILARIOUS! - "Well this was my friend but, he went up to a random woman who was like, 40 years old, and said, AND I QUOTE, "I wanna draw you, titanic style." And then he sprinted in the other direction while she was calling him a delinquent and I was just running after him, laughing my butt off." omgg, did you guys laugh cuz i did!**

**so, here's to another chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**and i apologise for the shortness (:**

* * *

><p>Ally's eyes twinkled once she laid her eyes on the beautiful carnival was that staying in Miami for the weekend. Austin's camping trip obviously didn't go too well; they had bruises to prove it. But the carnival was enough fun to make up for it. Ally had a certain love for carnivals, just like she had for music. It all directed her back to her mom. She got her love and talent for music from her mom and she loved carnivals because every time there was one in town, her mom used to bring her. That was before she died. Just thinking about it made tears well up in her eyes.<p>

"Hey, Ally?" Austin asked gently. He was admiring the beauty of the carnival and looked over at Ally. He got a bit worried once he saw her eyes were a little more watery than usual. "Is everything alright?"

Ally nodded her head, smiling through her tears. "This just reminds me of my mom," Ally wiped away her tears, unable to keep herself from smiling for some reason.

"Its okay, Ally," Austin wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Ally thought about what she said next, because even to her it didn't make much sense. "I know it is. It just feels good doing something that reminds me so much of her."

"Well, if that's how you're feeling, we better make this night worth it," He shot her one of his million dollar smiles and proceeded walking deeper into the large crowd.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes, Ally, come on."

"No. I said I wanted to make this night worth it, not die."

Austin rolled his eyes. "No one ever said you're going to die."

"They don't have to say anything," Ally inched away from Austin once again. "Just by looking at the huge, scary thing, you know."

Austin sighed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "You're exaggerating."

"No, I most certainly am not!" Ally snapped. "I'm not going on this ride and that's final!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Not if I have anything to say about it," He mumbled, picking her up over his shoulder.

"Oh Austin, you did not just do that," Ally hissed quietly before starting to scream and hit him. "Put me down! I demand you put me down Austin! I said demand, damn it!"

Austin faked a gasp. "Allyson Dawson! Do not use that sort of language. Your father would be so ashamed."

"And your father would be ashamed about the way you're treating a lady," She snapped back venomously.

Austin smirked. "I'm sweeping a lady off her feet. What more could she want?"

"To be put down!" Ally whined. "And where are you taking me? Are we going home now, because if we are, we still have to find Dez and Trish!"

Austin shook his head. "We're not going home," All waited for him to continue and answer her question. "We are going on a ride."

"What ride?" Ally asked quickly, scared for the answer. That just made a devious smile crawl onto Austin's face. "Is it a kiddy ride? Oh dear God, please tell me it's a kids ride."

Austin laughed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Is it the ride I'm thinking of? If it is, I swear to you Austin Moon, you will wake up with no hair," Ally threatened, sounding nothing like the normal and sweet Ally that Austin was used too. But he couldn't complain; this side of Ally was seriously giving him some entertainment.

But the threat didn't really faze Austin, it just made him laugh. "Out of all the things you could do to me, you chose cutting my hair? That grows back Ally, think again."

"Out of all the things you could do to me, you decide to just carelessly throw me over your shoulder and think that you're getting your way?" Ally laughed bitterly. "No. I'm not getting on that ride. Let me go!"

Ally started squirming so much to the point where Austin thought he was going to drop her. "Ally, stop! If I put you down, do you promise not to run away?"

"Yes! Just put me down please," He easily set her down, a pleasant smile crossing her features.

Ally then tried to make a dash for it, but Austin had seen it coming and grabbed her, pulling her back close to him so she collided with his chest. "I told you not to run away," He whispered, dangerously close to her ear.

"And I told you I don't want to go on that stupid ride," Ally fired back, trying not to shiver at the husky tone of his voice.

Austin shrugged. "And we both know who's getting their way here."

"Yeah, me," Ally attempted to free herself from his grasp. Her result wasn't positive.

Austin let out an amused laugh. "Aha, no. Let's go." He dragged her to the long line up of the big, scary ride. Austin was never a fan of roller coasters, but he went on them just for fun. And it was obvious that Ally _wasn't _a fan of roller coasters. At least, not of the big ones, only the ones specified for kids.

"Austin, we have to get back anyways. Zayn is waiting on us," Ally tried, thinking that she'd get her way with this one.

Austin shook his head. "Don't worry about Zayn; he is being very well pampered right now."

"But he's my child, he should be getting pampered by me," Ally growled, crossing her arms over his chest.

Austin shrugged. "You'll get to spend two weeks with him, you'll be fine."

"Austin! Listen to me!" Ally grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look down at her. He had a confused look on his face but listened to what she had to say. "I don't want to go on this ride. Please, don't make me. Let's just go home and have a movie night, please," Austin contemplated what she was saying. A movie night sounded good and plus they were always fun. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Austin stepped away from the line up. "Fine, you're getting your way, _this time._" Ally smiled victoriously. "Text Dez or Trish so they know that we're leaving because I doubt that they'll wanna leave a carnival for a movie night."

"Okay," Ally whipped out her phone. "And you do?"

Austin gave into a half smile. "I'll be with you, my best friend. Can't be boring."

"Aw," Ally smiled. "Seriously, stop being cute," She scolded him before turning her attention to her phone.

Austin smiled silently to himself. "You think I'm cute?"

Ally looked up from her phone to glance up at Austin for a split second. "Yeah," She mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Austin provoked. He had a pretty good idea of what she had said but she wanted to hear it loud and proud.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yes Austin, I think you're cute. Happy?"

"Very," He smiled cheekily. "Don't worry, I think you're cute too," He slung his arm around her shoulder and started walking to the entrance gates of the carnival. "No match to my cuteness, but pretty close."

Ally rolled her eyes, _again. _"Of course."

"What, no thank-you?" He asked, faking hurt.

"Thank-you," Ally responded. Ally felt a wet drop fall on her cheek and she looked up at the sky, to be met with big fats drops that started falling faster and harder. "And it had to rain now?" She said angrily.

Austin pulled her closer, only for body heat, he convinced himself. "You love the rain, don't complain."

"Not when I have to walk home in it," Ally grumbled, hugging herself with her arms.

The rain started pouring harder, and the sky had darkened a lot. The sky was nearing a really dark grey, almost looking black, and it was pretty dark for Austin and Ally to see much, other than with the help of the street lights. Ally looked up at Austin, observing the way his blond hair stuck to his face since it was wet, the way his dark brown eyes observed everything around him, but seemed oblivious to the fact that Ally was admiring him from right beneath his nose. He finally looked down, and met Ally soft brown eyes with his own. He didn't know what it was, but there just something there. Something that was pulling him towards her. It felt right, but he knew it would just cause trouble and awkwardness in the end. He was so caught up in the moment that he pushed those thoughts aside and settled for what he had been longing to do for a couple seconds now. He removed his arm from around her and pushed her closer to him when his arms snaked around her waist. Ally was looking back at him intently with wide eyes, she knew what was going to happen, but she didn't stop it, so Austin took that as his cue to lean in. Ally couldn't do much, since she was short, but she leaned up as best as she could. Their eyes fluttered closed and their lips touched. With the rain pouring down around them, it was beyond perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AH, THEY KISSED AGAIN! AND THIS IS THEIR FIRST REAL KISS! IT WAS CUTE, WASN'T IT? I THINK SO (:<strong>

**AND, I'M FINALLY 15! YEEEEEES!**

**LOL, okk, so QOTW is: who is your celebrity crush? :O**

**if any of you say Zayn Malik, we are going to have a problem... i joke... no but seriously, he's mine (:**

**- Kaathy !**


	10. Chapter 10

**it's legit been 2 weeks since i last updated. all i have to say is it's the homework - i'm sorry, i promise to try harder (:**

**omgg guys, look at the reviews ! i almost had a heart attack when i saw i got passed 200 - thank you guys so much! make me proud this time and try to get me halfway so then for the next chapter, we can make it to 300 ! LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH SO SO SO MUCH! ALMOST AMOUNTS TO MY LOVE FOR ZAYN MALIK !**

**so how the QOTW last time, i asked who are your celebrity crushes - well, here are the results: **

Ross Lynch - 19  
>Josh Hutcherson - 10<br>Riker Lynch – 4  
>Tom Felton - 1<br>Logan Lerman - 1  
>Taylor Lautner - 2<br>Munro Chambers - 2  
>Kendall Schmidt - 2<br>Zayn Malik - 1  
>Leo Howard - 1<br>BooBoo Stewart - 1  
>Drake Bell - 1<br>Austin Mahone - 1  
>Justin Kelly - 1<br>Liam Payne - 1  
>Adam Levine - 1<br>Harry Styles - 1  
>J.C Chasez - 1<br>Logan Henderson - 1  
>Carlos Pena - 1<p>

**aha, looks like Ross Lynch won, but Josh Hutcherson wasn't that far behind! if i could vote, i'd vote for Zayn Malik of course - he's my sweetheart, love him dearly with all my heart! i even ordered an i 'love' Zayn Malik hoodie from the UK ! now that's dedication (: but other than him and the rest of 1D, i'm also a Rusher, and i've always had a soft spot for Logan Henderson (: and omgg, Logan Lerman? do not get me started...**

* * *

><p>Once it registered exactly what Ally was doing, she quickly pulled away. And for some odd reason, she screamed. It startled Austin and he screamed as well, jumping a step back. Then his eyes widened. He had just kissed his best friend, his songwriter, his partner. "You just kissed me!" Ally exclaimed stupidly.<p>

"Um, huh, what?" Austin moved back even further and his hand moved up to scratch the back of his neck.

Ally didn't want to talk about this as much as Austin didn't, so, she made it easy for both of them. "It's late, I have to go now. I'll, um, see you tomorrow for your performance, bye!" He was about o say bye but she had started speed walking away. He contemplated chasing after her and walking her home because it was always so late, but she was practically running and that was a sign she needed to get away from him.

Austin walked home, hands shoved in his pockets. He was replaying his day in his mind over and over again. The camping trip, their quick fight, their kiss, the carnival and their second kiss. Now he was all confused. He always thought of Ally as pretty, but he never had any special feelings towards her. Now that he kissed her, all his thoughts were jumbled up inside his head. He didn't know what to think, much less what he thought. He needed Dez. Although Dez wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack, he was his best friend and he understood him. Dez might not understand the situation or what was going on, but he'll help Austin for sure.

* * *

><p>Ally didn't know whether to scream or cry. Or even both. She wasn't proud of what had happened, but it did happen and she couldn't change that. She knew that one action had to affects on her life. Either ruin it forever and both or her and Austin's careers or make everything even better. But she didn't know what she wanted. She never thought of Austin in that way. Sure, she felt a little special when he hugged her or winked at her. But that was only because he was a pretty decent guy and there's a lot of pretty girls out there trying to get him.<p>

She was so confused she was sure her head was going to explode, and certain this was why a headache was starting to form. Ally finally reached her house and she quietly slipped in. Her father was only arriving from his business trip at the end of tomorrow, so she was alone. That's part of the reason why Austin was going to stay over. He never liked when her dad was away and she was alone. And that's when they normally did movie nights, so she would have someone there for her. That's another thing that's getting her quite confused; it just builds onto her thoughts about Austin that were changing fairly quickly. Austin and Ally were like vinegar and oil, it just doesn't mix.

* * *

><p>"TRISH! COME NOW!" Ally screamed as soon as Trish entered the store for the first time that day. She had been waiting for her best friend for a while now because she needed to talk to someone. This was literally eating her alive, and chewing her hair was not curing her nervousness. Ally grabbed Trish's arm and dragged her up to the practice room.<p>

Ally pushed Trish into the practice room and shut the door behind her, leaning back onto it. There was a look on her face that Trish knew all too well. "Okay, what happened? I know that look, and you're panicking big time."

"When Austin and I left last night," Ally started, but she was unable to continue at first.

Trish nodded. "Yeah, you guys were going to have a movie night," She said it as if it was no big deal, like it happens all the time. And the thing was that it did, but that didn't calm Ally down.

"Well, there was no movie night," Ally bit her lip.

Trish's eyes narrowed. "Ally, spill the beans now because you're starting to give me the wrong idea," Ally looked confused and then realized what Trish was implying.

"No, no!" Ally replied quickly. "We were on the street and it started raining and we got caught up in the moment and-and…" Trishs's eyes widened. "We kissed."

Trish legit screamed. "YOU GUYS KISSED?"

"Shh!" Ally ran to her, shushing her up. "Be quiet! People don't need to know about this!"

"Like hell they don't!" Trish was still shocked. "What happened after? You just kissed Austin freaking Moon, tell me how you are not freaking out!"

Ally bit her lip. "That's the thing. I am freaking out! I don't know what to think anymore!"

"Ally, do you like him?" Trish asked cautiously.

Ally face palmed. "I don't know Trish. Two days ago I could answer this question so easily with a straight up no, but now, I can't."

"Well, you need to figure this out because we need to go to Austin's performance later and he can't have something silly holding him back," Trish pointed out. She was being straight up and Ally understood that, but it wasn't making things any easier for her. "I say you just talk to him about it. See what he thinks of what happened."

Ally shot her a dumbfounded look. "Do you honestly expect me to just go up to him and ask him what he thought about the kiss?"

"No, but Austin isn't like you, and he might be the one to talk to you about it," Trish clarified.

Ally guessed that was true. He was always more confident and straight to the point than her. "Maybe," Ally fiddled with her hands. "I just don't know what to expect and it's really freaking me out."

"Don't worry about it Ally," Trish comforted Ally by rubbing her back. "It's Austin we're talking about here. He always knows what to do in situations like this."

* * *

><p>"DEZ! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Austin screamed, running a hand through his blonde hair and almost ripping it out. He thought Dez could help him, but Dez was seriously no help at all.<p>

Dez sat down on Austin's bed, looking at him freaking out. "Austin, I'm sorry, but I'm no expert in this. I'm barley an expert with my own life! And with something like this, which I've never had any experience in."

"But isn't there something you can tell me that can help?" Austin whined.

Dez looked to be thinking, then an apologetic look came onto his face. "The only thing I can think about is to talk to her."

Austin groaned. "I know," Austin knew Ally wouldn't be the one making a move to talk to him about this, so he knew it was all on himself. "We should just go set up for the performance and just take things slowly. I'll figure things out when the time comes.'

"Alright, if you say so," Dez agreed willingly, following Austin out the room.

* * *

><p>"Ally, will you stop and calm down?" Trish breathed out, slightly annoyed by her overwork friend.<p>

Ally gave her a hard look. "If you had kissed Dez and then ran off, you'd be freaking out this way too! Especially when you're about to come face to face with him and you haven't even talked to him about it!"

"And who says I've never kissed Dez!" Trish yelled back without thinking. A hand slapped over her mouth as Ally's eyes grew the size of saucers.

Ally couldn't even speak at the time; she could barley believe what she had just heard. "What did you just say!"

"Nothing!" Trish replied quickly. Her face was no longer a tanned color and she started speed walking to the beach, where Austin's performance was.

Ally chased after her; she was not giving up. "No, I heard what you said! You kissed Dez? What in the world? And you didn't tell me?" She looked a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ally, I really am," She looked apologetic. "I would've told you, but I was so confused. I mean it was by accident and we totally brushed it off like it was nothing, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know what you would say."

Ally shot her a small smile. "I get it. And honestly, I don't even know what to say. I never, ever saw this coming."

"Me neither," Trish mumbled. "It wasn't supposed to happen."

Ally smiled. "But it did."

"It did, but I wish it didn't," Trish retaliated.

Ally shrugged. "But you guys didn't act any different around us."

"That's because it was yesterday at the carnival, after you guys left," Trish admitted.

Ally's eyes lit up. "Ooh, tell me everything! I need to know everything!" Trish was about to go into detail for the story but when a red head popped up, she shut up, shooting Ally and worried look. "Dez! Hey!" Ally was a horrible actress, but she played this one off pretty well.

"Hi guys!" Dez smiled brightly; he was completely oblivious of the conversation they were having before he showed up. "Austin is going on stage right now; you wouldn't want to miss his performance."

Trish nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" She and Ally started making their way to the front of the crowd while Dez set up his camera to film his performance.

"HELLO MALIBU!" Austin screamed loudly into the microphone as she ran on stage. The crowd screamed and clapped for him, and a smile formed on Austin's face. "This is a new song written by my wonderful songwriter, Ally Dawson!" He looked over to her in the crowd and she blushed. She couldn't help it if she tried. She was just surprised that he could pick her out in a crowd full of people. Austin on the other hand was just happy she was actually there at the performance.

_It feels like we've been living in fast forward,  
>another moment passing by. (U-up all night.)<br>The party's ending but it'd now or never,  
>nobody's going home tonight. (U-up all night.)<em>

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay.  
>DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake.<br>People going all the way, yeah all the way.  
>I'm still wide awake.<em>

_I wanna stay up all night,  
>and jump around until we see the sun.<br>I wanna stay up all night,  
>and find a girl and tell her she's the one.<br>Hold onto this feeling, and don't let it go!  
>Cuz we got the floor now, get out of control.<br>I wanna stay up all night,  
>and do it all with you. <em>

_Up all night,  
>like this, all night (Hey!)<br>Up all night,  
>like this, all night (Hey!)<br>Up all night._

_Don't even care about the table breaking,  
>We only wanna have a laugh. (U-up all night.)<br>I'm only thinking about this girl I'm seeing,  
>I hope she'll wanna kiss me back. (U-up all night.)<em>

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay.  
>DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake.<br>People going all the way, yeah all the way.  
>I'm still wide awake.<em>

_I wanna stay up all night,  
>and find a girl and tell her she's the one.<br>Hold onto this feeling, and don't let it go!  
>Cuz we got the floor now, get out of control.<br>I wanna stay up all night,  
>and do it all with you. <em>

_Up all night,  
>like this, all night (Hey!)<br>Up all night,  
>like this, all night (Hey!)<br>Up all night._

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay.  
>(We're gonna wanna stay up all night.)<br>DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake.  
>(We're gonna wanna stay up all night.)<br>Up all night, up all night.  
>We're gonna wanna stay up all night!<em>

_I wanna stay up all night,  
>and find a girl and tell her she's the one.<br>Hold onto this feeling, and don't let it go!  
>Cuz we got the floor now, get out of control.<br>I wanna stay up all night,  
>and do it all with you. <em>

_Up all night,  
>like this, all night (Hey!)<br>Up all night,  
>like this, all night (Hey!)<br>Up all night._

Austin had never heard more screaming or clapping before in his life. And it made him want to scream in happiness to know it was all for him. He and Ally—because without her awesome lyrics, he'd be nowhere. Actually, he'd probably still be in his room, trying to write lyrics when it was obvious that he couldn't write a song for the life of him. Austin ran off stage, the rush of performing still in his veins. He used that energy to do a little mini happy dance.

After that performance, Ally had absolutely no doubt that Austin wouldn't make it. He was amazing. She didn't even think twice before battling her way through the crowd and backstage, and when she saw the blonde bombshell doing a weird dance, she threw herself into his arms. "You were amazing! Oh my Gosh, I never knew you could give so much energy into a performance! You're going to make it Austin, I know it! I have no doubt about it after this!"

Again, Austin felt like screaming. Hearing these words from his best friend was the best thing he could ever ask for. He hugged the short girl even tighter. "That means so much coming from you; you don't even know." The two pulled away, and when they looked at each other, memories from yesterday night flooded their minds. Their smiles faded. "Ally, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>hope this makes up for my lack of updating! this doesn't have much Auslly but obviously in the next chapter, there will be more !<strong>

**okk so, time for QOTW - i'm gonna assume most of you are girls reading this story so this is directed to you - who is one female celebrity you would like to trade places with and if you want to get creative, answer why (:**

**catch you guys next time!**

**- Kaathy !**


	11. Chapter 11

**okk, so i swear i was going to update last week - but i was competely booked all weekend, so i didn't get too. and i could only start writing this yesterday, so i'm posting it now. sorry guys! i work on monday's, and have school on tuesday's and wednesday's. it's horrible, i know, so i'm extremely sorry!**

**and as for the QOTW last week was a female that you'd like to trade place with - well, i got a lot of Demi Lovato which i completely agree. the girl has went through a lot and she's still going strong. i have always loved her and just because she was struggling and went to rahab didn't change what i thought about her. if anything, it made me love her even more because she's been so strong through all of this and she's honestly a perfect role model, at least i think so, and many of you do too.**

**obviously i got a lot of Laura Marano too and we all know why. first off, she's really pretty and she get's to be on Austin&Ally but the main reason was because she works with Ross Lynch everyday. it's legit a blessing. has anyone seen the picture where he's doing her make-up backstage.. I DIED.**

**OMGOMGOMG... GUYS, LOOK A TTHE REVIEWS. i love you all so much, you don't even know.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Ally groaned, removing her arms from around his neck. "I hate those four words with a passion."<p>

Austin gave in to a small chuckle. "Me too, but it's something that needs to be done," Ally stepped back, allowing some space to come between them. "And one of us needs to have the guts to start it."

"You're right," Ally nodded. At first, she was nervous to have this conversation, but just the fact that it's with Austin, she's less nervous. "But not here. This isn't the right place."

Austin nodded his head. "Okay, meet me at the park at eleven o'clock."

"Why so late?" Ally questioned confusedly.

Austin shrugged, a shy smile crawling onto his face. "I don't know, it just seems more dramatic," Ally gave into a laugh, rolling her eyes but agreeing anyways.

* * *

><p>If anyone was told that Ally Dawson was about to have 'the talk' with a boy and she wasn't nervous, they would've burst out laughing. Are you crazy? This girl chews her hair for the smallest things! If she was about to have 'the talk', she would be flipping out. But actually, here she was, making her way to the park, calmly. You'd think it's impossible, but obviously it's not. "Ally, over here!" She heard from across the park as soon as she reached it.<p>

Ally looked over at the swing set to see Austin sitting on one, swaying back and forth. He was thinking deeply before she arrived. He wasn't sure what to say. Normally words just flow to him and he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Ally now more than ever. "Hi," Ally greeted in a shy tone.

"Hi," Austin laughed back in response. "You ready for this?"

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah. It's not like it's a big deal."

"Well, that depends," Austin protested. "It could become a big deal. It just depends on how we react to this."

Ally gulped, finally understanding what he was getting at. "React to what?"

"Our feelings," He replied shortly. His wish had come true; the words were just coming to him and he actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about when in reality, he had no idea. Austin actually had never had this talk with any other girl before.

Ally gingerly played with her fingers. "What about them?"

"Exactly. What about them? Tell me what you're feeling," He pushed her on.

Ally shrugged. "I'm not sure. I feel… confused."

"Me too," Austin admitted.

Ally pursed her lips. "I'm not sure what to think. I feel as if there's something holding me back."

"I think I know what that is," He replied slowly. Ally urged him to go on. "Whether I feel the same way."

Ally suddenly became nervous; now they were talking about feelings, and Ally was never good with feelings, at all. "I don't know if that's it. I don't even know what I feel yet."

"Why do I have the feeling that you do, and you just don't want to admit it?" He eyed her seriously.

Ally shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Ally, you're making this difficult," Austin ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Ally breathed out deeply. "I'm sorry! I'm just confused and I don't know what I want!"

"Well I want you!" Austin blurted out. Ally's neck snapped up and she looked at him with her big intense brown eyes. Austin didn't know whether to take it back or leave it but why would he take back the truth? He might've not admitted to himself at first, but now that it's finally out there, he knows it's true.

Ally couldn't speak. No one had ever declared themselves to her. And that means they've never professed their love for her either. "You what?" She asked, speechless.

"Ally, listen," Austin stood up from the swing and grabbed both her hands in his. "I like you, okay? I never really knew until yesterday. When we kissed, it was all the proof I needed. You're funny, you're kind and you're my best friend. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am. You're my partner, the one I need and I finally realized that."

Ally retrieved her hand back to cover her mouth. She just couldn't believe that Austin actually said all of that. "Austin, do you really mean that?"

"Believe me Ally, I really do," Austin had a hopeful look on his face with a spark in his eye. He didn't want to be turned down. It took a lot of guts for a guy to profess his love for a girl, and he hoped that it wouldn't back fire on him.

If it depended on Ally, he wouldn't be turned down. "I don't even know what to say." Ally was honestly speechless.

"Don't say anything," He replied quickly, moving forwards, closer to Ally. He gently grabbed her face in his hands, eyes locking with hers. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and then something unexpected happened. Austin wasn't expecting this—not at all. Ally closed the gap between them and kissed him feverishly. He was slightly taken aback at first, but he quickly regained his posture and kissed back with as much enthusiasm as she had.

Their kiss lasted a couple seconds before they both pulled away, breathless. Austin grabbed her hand with a smile he couldn't hold back. "Come on; I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>"YOU GUYS WHAT!" Trish screamed loud enough for the whole mall to hear. It was the next day and Ally had decided that it would be best for Trish to know of everything that was going on, especially since she's Ally's best friend.<p>

Ally shushed Trish; for some reason, it seemed like this wasn't the first time Trish had flipped about something that had happened between Ally and Austin. Thanks to Trish's loud scream, both Zayn and Skye started crying. "Shoot, Trish!" Ally groaned, running over to Zayn.

"I'm sorry," Trish apologized absentmindedly. She was focused on shutting Skye up so she could hear all the details. You couldn't blame her; Ally never had much luck with the guys so Trish never had anything juicy to freak out about. And then Austin came along. "But you just told me that Austin freaking Moon told you he wants you and you guys kissed, AGAIN. How am I supposed to act?"

Ally smiled. "Shouldn't I be the one freaking out then?"

"Well, since you seem perfectly calm, I'm doing the freaking out for you!" Trish replied, laughing along with her best friend.

Ally set Zayn back down in his basket. "I'm a little scared though," Ally admitted shyly.

"Why?" Trish questioned with concern.

Ally shrugged. "I don't exactly know," Then she became shy again. "But in all those movies where the girl dates the pop star, it always ends up going wrong," She continued when she saw the true look of worry on Trish's face. "The pop star always gets caught up with other things like fame or other girls and the girl just ends up getting crushed."

"But that's Hollywood, Ally. This is reality," Trish encouraged her friend. "And you've known Austin long enough. You know he can get caught up, but in the end, he always comes through for us." Ally nodded with a smile, knowing that was the truth. "And in those movies, the relationship always works out in the end."

Ally nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Life is full of risks, you have to take them, or else you'll never know what could've been," Trish spoke to her with an encouraging smile. Let's not let Ally know that was something she read from a book when she worked at the library for a couple of hours.

Ally eyed her suspiciously but Trish just gave her a nervous smile instead, and Ally let it go. "But, what if I get hurt?" This was the one thing that was holding her back.

"Austin would never hurt you," She said softly. "And if he does, it's not intentionally."

Ally looked a little convinced. "Intentionally or unintentionally, it's still going to hurt."

* * *

><p>"Yes dude, I'm proud of you," Dez praised Austin with a smile.<p>

Dez patted Austin on the back and he couldn't feel prouder. "I know. I'm glad I finally came through because I couldn't be happier."

"Me too," Dez replied dreamily, earning a weird look from Austin. "You know, for you two. My two best friends who are in love finally admitted it to each other"

Austin's face showed confusion. "But I didn't know I like her until a couple days ago."

"You didn't know it, but we did; it was so obvious," Dez replied like it was nothing.

Although, Austin was still confused as ever. "Whatever you say Dez," He let it go. "And how are you and Trish?" Dez choked on his own spit, making Austin suspicious.

"Who told you?" Dez yelled desperately. "No one was supposed to find out! Sorry I didn't tell you, I couldn't or else she'd kill me!"

Now Austin was sure something went on that he didn't know of. "Wait, what happened? Something happened and you didn't tell me?" Dez's face went white as he realized that Austin had no idea of what happened.

"Huh? What, oh, nothing happened," Dez replied in a high pitched voice; he cursed silently to himself.

Austin gave Dez a look. "Dez, I know something's going on. You hid it from me once, don't do it again."

"Okay fine," Dez gave up, his shoulders slumping. "At the carnival the other day, Trish and I sort of… we kind of, we kissed," Dez's eyes drooped to the floor.

Austin's eyes went wide and he was glad Dez was looking down because he didn't want him to get the wrong impression. "Dez, what's wrong? Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be if it wasn't on total accident," Dez replied quietly, which was very unusual for him.

Austin was still confused. "Whoa, so you like Trish?"

"No!" Dez snapped, looking up alarmed. "I don't," It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "It was just something that happened and made things awkward."

Austin could tell his buddy was struggling and he wanted to make him feel better, because that was just the kind of best friend he was. "Hey dude, don't stress. Let's go make some window burgers to clear your mind," He shot him a warm smile.

"Yes! I love you man!" Dez yelled cheerily, sounding much more like the usual Dez. Dez hugged Austin out of surprise and Austin didn't hesitate to hug back. It was a bromance moment and it something that Dez would reflect on when he thought of the amazing guy he had as a best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you guys liked the chapter, i apologize for the shortness, but it was either this or you guys had wait till Sunday or next week till i update.<strong>

**and now for QOTW: what is your favourite Austin & Ally episode so far?**

**- Kaathy !**


	12. Chapter 12

**gaaaah, it's been what, like over 2 months? i know, i'm really sorry. but you wouldn't believe that stuff that's happened, but still my bad. the one thing is, i really admire how even during these like two months, i still managed to get enough reviews to make me 3 away from 300. 3-EFFING-HUNDRED! THAT'S AMAZING! LIKE LEGIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, GAAAAH!**

**okk, so last time, the question of the week - which kinda turned out to be of the month, was what is your favourite Austin&Ally episode so far. i got a lot of variety of episodes, mostly the ones that have more Auslly in them! i gotta say, i think my favourite so far is Filmmaking & Fear Breaking or Diners & Dates - but i have a feeling the next one is gnna be even better! it's kinda like a scary one, so i hope there's some Auslly in there (:**

**oooh, and a lot of you are saying how you like One Direction! if you haven't noticed yet, i'm kinda in love with them times 1000000. like, legit, don't even underestimate me. i bought the DVD a couple weeks ago and i'm watching it like 188455748 times a day, i have the book, i have a folder on my computers just for pictures and gifts which had over 400, i have a tumblr dedicated just to them, i write fanfic on onedirectionfancfiction AND i have an 'i heart Zayn Malik' sweater ordered specially from the UK. if that's not saying how big of a fan i am, i don't know what does.**

**AND OMGGG, I GOT TICKETS FOR THEIR 2013 TICKETS AND THEY ARRIVED YESTERDAY ! AHHH, SO EXCITING! AND THEY'RE GOOD SEATS TOO! I CAN'T WAIT! ;D**

**ahem, enough fangirling, time to get on with the chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Can't get ever it right,<br>no matter how hard I try,  
>and I've tried.<em>

_Well, I put up a good fight,  
>but your words cut like knives.<br>And I'm tired.  
>As you break my heart again this time.<em>

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,  
>that I never listen, listen.<br>Tell me you don't want my kiss,  
>that you need your distance, distance.<br>Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby._

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight,  
>spare me what you think and, tell me a lie.<em>

_Well you're the charming type,  
>that little twinkle in your eye,<br>gets me every time._

_And well there must've been a time,  
>I was the reason for that smile.<br>So keep in mind,  
>as you take what's left of you and I.<em>

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,  
>that I never listen, listen.<br>Tell me you don't want my kiss,  
>that you need your distance, distance.<br>Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby._

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight,  
>spare me what you think and, tell me a lie.<em>

_(Oh, oh, oh.)  
>Tell me a lie.<br>(Oh, oh, oh.)  
>Tell me a lie.<br>(Oh, oh, oh.)  
>Tell me a lie!<em>

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess,  
>that I never listen, listen.<br>Tell me you don't want my kiss,  
>that you need your distance, distance.<br>Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing, baby._

_If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight,  
>spare me what you think and, tell me a lie. <em>

_Tell me a lie.  
>Tell me a lie.<br>Tell me a lie.  
>Tell me a lie.<em>

The rush of the music coursed through his veins as sweat beads glistened down his face. He was doing the thing he loved most, performing on stage. It was a rush of adrenaline every time he got the chance to do what he loved. It was an amazing feeling he wished he could share with everybody. And he does, in a way. Singing and performing to all his fans is his gift to them. After all, their support is the reason he is where he is. But his fans aren't the only reason he's gotten this far. He owes it all to a very special person named Ally Dawson. A girl who's been there for him since the beginning, even when he didn't deserve it. She was close enough be called his best friend and now, girlfriend.

Sadly, Ally wasn't the giddy fangirl she usually was when Austin performs. She was busy taking care of Zayn backstage because he had decided to be a total pain in the butt and cry non-stop. "Ally, I'm trying to film Austin's performance so I can put it up on his website. Can you please shut your baby up?" Dez cried, not caring that he insulted a baby.

Ally gasped. "Geez Dez, I'm trying! But it just won't shut up!"

"Lock it in a closet!" Dez fired back, looking up innocently at Trish and Ally when they started at him, dumbfounded.

"Dez! You can't just lock and leave a baby in a closet alone!" Ally scolded, subconsciously holding Zayn closer to her chest.

Trish narrowed her eyes, looking over at Dez dangerously. "Dez Worthy, is this what you have been doing to our baby when she cries?"

Dez gulped nervously. "What? No," He replied in a high-pitched tone; that kind just of just gave it away.

"Oh my God, we're going to fail this assignment because of you," Trish quipped bitterly, glaring daggers at Dez.

Dez shook his head pointedly. "If anything we're going to do amazing, with my wonderful parenting skills," Trish just snorted in response. After a quick look back on stage, Dez looked back at Ally, a grin playing on his lips. "Hey Ally, you might want to tune in for this."

Ally looked at him strangely, but the look in his eyes made her really curious as to what was going on. She handed Trish her baby, much to her disgruntle. She then moved to Dez's side, looking through the side of the stage to see Austin. A small instantly formed on her face and when she realized it, a blush crept up onto her cheeks. Austin eyes flickered to the side, taking in his girlfriend and his best friend; he winked. "I'm not sure if many of you know, but I am no longer single," A chorus of groans were heard from the crowd, making Austin chuckle, but one sound was heard in particular. Ally gasped, realizing exactly what he was about to do. "My best friend and songwriter, Ally Dawson and I have finally realized what we really mean to each other. A couple days ago she asked me to sing for her, so I did and right now, I want to again. This one's for you Ally!" He flashed her a cute grin.

_Oh my God._

_Austin Moon just professed his love for me on stage._

Ally was in outright shock. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she watched his performance. She didn't even budge when Dez nudged her side.

_I've tried playing it cool,  
>but when I'm looking at you,<br>I can't even be brave,  
>cuz you make my heart race.<em>

_Shot me out of the sky,  
>you're my kryptonite.<br>You keep making me weak,  
>yeah, frozen and can't breathe.<em>

_Something's gotta give now,  
>cuz I'm dying just to make you see.<br>That I need you here with me now,  
>cuz you've got that one thing.<em>

_So, get out, get out, get out of my head,  
>and fall into my arms instead.<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
>but I need that one thing,<br>and you've got that one thing._

_Now I'm climbing the walls,  
>but you don't notice at all,<br>that I'm going out of my mind,  
>all day and all night.<em>

_Something's gotta give now,  
>cuz I'm dying just to know your name.<br>And I need you here with me now,  
>cuz you've got that one thing.<em>

_So, get out, get out, get out of my head,  
>and fall into my arms instead.<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
>but I need that one thing.<em>

_So, get out, get out, get out of my mind.  
>And come on, come in to my life.<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
>but I need that one thing,<br>and you've got that one thing._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh,  
>whoa-oh-oh-oh,<br>whoa-oh-oh-oh,  
>whoa-oh-oh-oh.<em>

_You've got that one thing._

_Get out, get out, get out of my head,  
>and fall into my arms instead.<em>

_So, get out, get out, get out of my head,  
>and fall into my arms instead.<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
>but I need that one thing.<em>

_So, get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind.)  
>And come on, come in to my life.<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,  
>but I need that one thing,<br>yeah, you've got that one thing._

It was one of the sweetest gestures anyone has ever made for her, and it was literally squeezing her heart. She honestly felt like running on stage and hugging him tight. And she would've if there wasn't a crowd watching. She'd probably freeze and end up puking all over him.

So, she simply waited until he was done on stage. "I see that smile," Dez joked, poking her side.

It's true; Ally hadn't been able to wipe the smile off her face ever since his performance. "If someone serenaded you, you probably wouldn't be able to help yourself either."

Dez sighed dreamily. "I've never been serenaded before. Wait, what's serenaded mean?" Ally and Trish rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, I wish he would just finish up on stage already," Ally complained, oblivious to what was standing behind her. Trish smirked and Dez smiled giddily, making her whirl around. "Austin!" Ally squealed, wrapping her small arms around his neck. He was warm and a little sweaty, but it didn't matter. He was absolutely everything she needed at the moment.

"Did you like it?" Austin murmured into her hair. He didn't feel like pulling away to ask her the question face to face, and quite frankly, she didn't either.

Ally nodded, a big, white smile overtaking her features. "Yes, I loved it! Thanks for much for doing that for me; it was so sweet."

"Nothing you didn't deserve," Austin grinned, finally pulling away from her.

Ally looked down at her hands, fidgeting quietly. "So, um—does this mean, we're, um, dating?" She squeaked the last bit out.

Austin didn't respond, he just tilted her head upwards by her chin and delicately pressed his lips to hers. "I think that's your answer."

* * *

><p><strong>aw, so this was pretty sweet right? i know it kinda sucked and everything, but i didn't want to have you guys waiting even more, so i fized something up quickly, and since it had some major cute Auslly moments, i think that makes up for it, doesn't it? (:<strong>

**okk, so for the question of the week...**

**what is your favourite summer song right now? **

**for mine this summer, i don't know yet, but i know last summer it was a mix between **Jetlag by Simple Plan** and **If I Ruled The World from Big Time Rush**.**

**for this summer, i'm not sure yet, i'm really digging all my One Direction songs, but we'll see what else comes up (;**

**so, sorry for the really long wait, but i'd appreciate some reviews to know how i did on this chapter! **

**HAVE A ROCKIN' SUMMER EVERYONE !**

- Kaathy !


	13. Chapter 13

**OMGGG, IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! **

**so, i kind of grew out of this story for a bit, because i've been so busy with life and everything... but i recently started reading some really good Austin&Ally stories, and kind of got my inspiration back!**

**so that's really good news right? i think so too.**

**i'm sorry i took so long, but i hope you like this chapter because there's much to go from here.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p>"Dez, the classroom's this way," Austin sighed. He and Dez had just arrived at school, and like usual, Dez lost his way to the classroom. No surprise there.<p>

Dez turned on his heels, starting in the right direction, and shooting Austin a sheepish grin. "Right. I knew that."

"Mhmm, I'm sure you did," Austin replied, following him into the classroom. Their teacher, Ms. Rocha was already there, speaking animatedly with a couple students.

Trish and Ally were sitting in their usual seats. Austin crept up behind Ally before she saw him and covered her eyes. Trish looked up as Austin signalled her to keep quiet. She just turned around and gave Dez a punch in the arm as his good morning greeting. "Hmm, I just wonder who it could be," Ally giggled dreamily. As soon as he dropped his hands, she stood up and whirled around to face him. "Hi."

"Hey," He laughed throatily, wrapping his arms securely around her in a hug.

"Now, now, class," Ms. Rocha spoke loudly, moving back to the front of the classroom. "Take your seats now," She pointedly looked towards Austin and Ally, where Ally blushed and took her seat quietly. "I've examined all of your babies and so far, each one looks to be fine, with some no-no's here and there," She didn't even need to look at Trish and Dez to know she was talking specifically about them. "Well, I have another surprise for you!" She received a couple groans, as not all were thrilled about the first surprise.

Ally raised her hand politely, speaking after she got the approval of the teacher. "What kind surprise is this one?"

"We're going on a field trip!"

"A field trip? Cool!"

But, there was a catch. There always is.

"But, it's a different type of field trip. We're going out to the lake," Her brow furrowed. "Well, lake and cabin. It's practically camping except we have cabins to sleep in."

Trish looked slightly confused. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, because I won't have to go to school, but why?"

"I want to observe how you all are around the babies. I haven't got to mark you on that yet, so therefore, we're going for a week."

* * *

><p>"Our first trip as a couple!" Ally gushed dreamily, as Austin clutched her hand tightly.<p>

Trish glared at them uneasily. "PUKE."

"Trish! You're supposed to be supportive of this!" Dez exclaimed.

Trish frowned. "I'm sorry I can't contain my feelings."

"Yeah, you really do need to work on that," Dez replied.

"Stop thinking as such a downer! We're going camping! Again," He furrowed his eyebrows. "And although our last camping trip wasn't all that great… it was still good. And now we're going to have another one!"

Ally nodded her head. "Yeah! This trip could be super fun!"

"Erm, I'm going to have to spend more time with Dez and our baby. I don't see a good side to that!" Trish exclaimed. "But wait," An evil smile came across her face. "It wouldn't be that suspicious if he got 'lost in the woods'," Dez immediately hid behind Austin. "Especially because everyone knows he isn't the brightest around."

Ally smiled at her awkwardly. "That wasn't exactly my point. But if it makes you happier on this trip, so be it!"

"Ally!" Dez protested. "You're supposed to be on my side and not in favour of Trish attempting to get rid of me permanently!"

"Sorry," Ally laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

><p>After the long day of school, Ally still had to go down to Sonic Boom so her dad could leave and do some things he needed to take care of. Austin had offered to take Zayn for the night, so she could work in peace and get some good rest.<p>

It's not like she minded much. Most customers were look around and either chose something or not, so she could just stand out with her songbook, thinking of new lyrics for Austin.

Austin. Austin Moon.

She still couldn't believe she was dating him.

In fact, it never really dawned on her that she had feelings for him until they shared their first kiss. That was when it really started.

A presence neared the counter, so she slid her book under the counter and looked up, ready to greet the customer.

But nothing came out.

Because in front of her was standing Dallas.

"Hey Ally!" He cheered loudly.

Ally waved weakly, suppressing herself from moaning out loud. She had completely forgotten about Dallas.

They were just starting to get along! They finally understood each other and their social awkwardness. Ally wondered if Dallas already knew she was dating Austin. She guessed not, because if he did, he probably wouldn't be here and he wouldn't be looking at happy as he was.

"Hi Dallas," Her voice changed octave several times during those two words.

That showed how truly nervous she was at the moment.

"So, I was wondering," She flicked her brown hair out of his eyes. Normally, that would be something Ally would swoon at. "Maybe you'd like to go out to a movie and dinner sometime? Say, maybe Friday?"

His eyes looked so hopeful and it was killing Ally inside.

Although, she didn't understand one thing. For the weeks and weeks that she liked him, nothing every happened; he never made a move. And now that she liked Austin and was dating him, Dallas made a move.

"Dallas, I'm—I'm really sorry," Ally started in an apologetic voice. Dallas's face immediately fell. "I guess you don't know yet, but, I'm kind of—erm, well, dating someone else."

Dallas didn't seem mad at the moment; he just looked really sad and heartbroken. "Who?" But his voice sounded cold, and that's what officially killed Ally inside.

"Erm, well, that's really beside the point—"

He cut her off rudely. "Ally, I asked who."

"She doesn't have to answer to you," A new voice joined the conversation.

Ally whirled around with wide eyes, looking like a deer caught in headlights. It was Austin.

Oh no, this is where the drama started.

"Austin, please stay out. This has nothing to do with you," Dallas shrugged him off.

Austin chuckled, slipping into the booth and grabbing Ally's hand. "That's where you're wrong."

Realization dawned in Dallas's eyes. "Of course," He snapped. "I knew it. Who else could it be other than you?"

"Obviously not you," Austin replied through clenched teeth.

He didn't like the way Dallas was acting, and he most certainly didn't like the way he was talking to Ally when he got here.

"So, were you planning on telling me?" Dallas's cold attitude once again focused on Ally. "Or were you just gonna lead me on and let me get my heart broken in the long run?"

Austin scoffed. "You two were never together so she doesn't have to tell you anything."

Dallas's eyes darkened as he was about to yell at Austin, but he cut him off. "And Ally isn't like that. She wouldn't have led you on. If you knew her, and weren't being a total jerk, you'd know that and wouldn't make that rude assumption."

Dallas shook his head. "Whatever. There's nothing left for me to do here anymore," And with that, he walked right out the door.

Ally stood there, motionless.

"Ally?" Austin questioned, waving a hand in front of her face. "You alright?"

She didn't reply; she only turned to Zayn as he started crying. "I can't believe that just happened," Ally muttered, picking up Zayn and rocking him soothingly.

"Me neither," Austin replied quietly. "But you're not regretting anything, right?"

"No, of course now!" Ally responded quickly. "If I'm with you, it's because I truly like you. It's just, Dallas was a big thing in my life. But now it's in the past."

Austin smiled brightly, enveloping her and Zayn in a hug. "Good. I like it better this way."

* * *

><p><strong>so, last time for the question of the week, i asked what was your favourite song...<strong>

**i know it's not summer anymore but we can still figure this out!**

**one said it was As Long As You Love Me by Bieber... i have to admit, i'm not a fans of Bieber at all anymore, but that song is an exception.**

**anyways i have to go because i'm sort of in a rush... it's like eleven at night and i have school tomorrow... sooo,**

**question of the week is: one person/band would you like to see in concert?**

**and for those of you leaving hate on the reviews about 1D, i respect your opinion and all, because i know not everyone likes them, but is it really necessary for you to leave your hate comments on this story? i mean, especially because i'm a hard core fan and all, it just doesn't make sense..**

**anyways, love you & see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys! omg I know, it's been forever! extremely sorry for that, but this next chapter is here.**

**it completely sucks, to be honest, but it gives you a small idea of what the next chapters going to be about.**

**so late time I updated, the question was what one/person band would you like to see in concert?**

**now, for me, you all know who'd it be... ONE DIRECTION. like no doubt about it. but i'd love to see Cody Simpson or Katy Perry or something like that. OH WAIT I LIED. HOW COULD I FORGET: i'd kill to see R5 or Big Time Rush! AND OMG ED SHEERAN. FUCK I LOVE THAT GINGER! **

**and as for you guys...**

**i got a lot of BTR, 1D and especially R5 as well**

**i also got Nickelback, Taylor Swift, Karmin, Ariana Grande, Demi Lovato, Green Day and The Wanted.**

**so omgg, since someone mention Ariana Grande... HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN HER AUSTRALIAN BOYFRIEND JAI BROOKS!? OMG HE IS THE CUTEST THING... NO, JARIANA IS THE CUTEST THING. I THINK THAT IS THE ONLY COUPLE _EVERYONE_ SHIPS! THRY ARE ASDFGHJKL ADORABLE!**

**okay, well, so anyways, i think it's time for you guys to read the chapter and let me know what you guys think in the reviews after! LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p>"Trish," Ally called out her best friend's name quietly, nudging her softly.<p>

It was the day everyone left for the camping trip, and since they had to get up super early, Trish stayed over at Ally's house.

Now, we all know that isn't a good idea because now Ally is the one who's going to suffer with waking Trish up.

"Trish!" Ally raised her voice, a little more impatiently.

It was no use.

"TRISH!" Ally hissed, grabbing a pillow and smacking her in the face.

Trish started coughing as if she was choking on something. Apparently Trish drools, and she just about choked on her own spit in her sleep.

"Jesus Ally!" She whined, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You just about killed me!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Serves you right. I told you not to stay up late watching videos about stupid things."

"They're not stupid, they're funny!" Trish defended.

"Whatever they are, we need to get ready, because we have to be at school in half an hour."

Trish shrugged nonchalantly. "I can get ready in half an hour."

"Then start going!" Ally pushed Trish out of bed. Trish grabbed her clothes that were stacked neatly on Ally's desk and went to the bathroom, where she still needed to comb through her rat's nest and brush her teeth.

Ally too got out of bed, even though it pained her. She was always a morning person, but she only functioned properly after seven in the morning; never earlier. She already had a duffel bag packed with all her important necessities, because unlike most girls, she wasn't going to take her whole wardrobe. Ally quickly changed in a pair of red skinny jeans and a white hoodie. She added her white leather boots alongside her white infinity scarf and beanie.

It wasn't extremely cold outside, but it wasn't the usual hot weather they were used to, so it was better going prepared.

After Trish came out of the bathroom, Ally went to go brush her teeth. She didn't bother with any make-up because they were going into a forest; it wasn't necessary.

"Are you ready?" Trish asked Ally after bringing both their bags downstairs and Ally brought the babies.

Ally nodded, adjusting her beanie. "Yep, all set."

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"DEZ! The instructions were a duffel bag full of clothes, not a suitcase <em>and <em>a duffel bag!" Austin groaned loudly, upon seeing what his best friend brought for the trip.

Dez shot him a confused look. "What? No. She specifically said bring a suitcase as well."

"We're going for a week Dez, not four months!"

"Uh, for your information, if it was four months, I'd need two more suit cases," Dez deadpanned, as if he was the smart one in this situation at the moment.

Austin slapped his palm against his forehead. "You, my friend, are quite special."

"My mommy tells me that everyday!" A gigantic smile overtook his face and he looked like a creepy, possessed child.

Austin nodded, grimacing. "I see why."

"We're here!" Trish's loud, exuberant voice yelled out as she came in, holding her bag and the basket that contained the babe. "Hey Carrot Head! Take the baby!"

Dez crossed his arms and didn't move a step. "If only you asked nicely."

"Take the basket before I chop off all that ginger hair of yours," Trish threatened darkly.

Dez scrambled to grab the basket. "Nice enough!" He yelled out, slightly afraid.

You don't cross Trish Rodriguez; you just don't.

"Here Ally, let me get that for you," Austin called out sweetly, grabbing the baby's basket because he could clearly see she was struggling with all the weight she was carrying.

Ally smiled gratefully. "Thanks Austin," She reached up on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips; it was a good morning kiss and a thank you kiss.

"No problem," He smiled back cutely.

Trish moaned. "Ugh, PUKE! Jesus people, keep it to yourselves!"

"Jealous," Dez muttered in a high-pitched tone.

Trish glared at him, her nostrils flaring. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Uh, me, what? I said something?" Dez stuttered nervously. He instantly covered his face with his hands. "Dez isn't home right now, leave a message after the beep. BEEEEP!"

Trish smacked his arm. "You're right there, I can see you!"

"No you can't!" Dez protested. "If I can't see you, you can't see me!" Dez covered his eyes.

Aly stared at him funnily. "No Dez, I don't think that's how it works."

"Just let him," Austin shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, are you all settled?" Ms. Rocha yelled. She was the last one to board the bus and she was just checking if we were all okay now.<p>

"Can I switch seats?" Dez shouted out in a terrified tone. "She's going to kill me and then dispose of my body in the forest!"

Trish dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "I would never do it," She then backtracked, looking at Ms. Rocha. "Why, would you believe it?"

Ms. Rocha shook her head. "No one is switching spots. You're sitting with your parents till we get to the campsite. It's not even that far, you'll be there soon."

"She only needs a few seconds to snap my neck!" Dez cried out.

Austin slapped the back of his head from behind him. "Dez, just shut up! She's not going to kill you."

"That's what you think. Just wait till you're speaking at my funeral," Dez replied snootily.

As in on cue, Skye started to cry. Neither Dez or Trish moved. "Are you going to get that?" Trish snapped.

"No. If you're preocupied with the baby, my neck will be forever free," He cringed.

Trish rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to do anything to you," She took Skye out of the basket and chimed her. "I actually sort of like you now."

Trish froze; Dez froze.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ally smirked. eavesdropping on their conversations could sometimes pay off.

Austin played along, a grin of his own on his lips. "Did Trish just say you actually like Dez?"

"No," Trish snapped.

"Wait, yes you did," Dez remarked, confused.

Trish glared at him. "Shut up, Dez!"

"No Dez, don't shut up. Trish just admitted she likes you!" Austin yelled out, patting Dez on the back.

Dez stared at her. "You do?"

"Well, as a friend. I can finally stand you. At times," Trish groaned at what her slip up caused.

"Okay kids, gather over here!"

Everyone had dropped off their bags in the cabins and they were now in a separated cabin, filled with comfortable couches and carpet.

"We're going to do a little bit of bonding with our classmates. Play a couple of games and whatnot," Ms. Rocha smiled. "I want you all to go sit on those couches, but sit with people you don't normally converse with. Go!"

Everyone rushed off to the couches, sitting beside people they weren't that familiar with. The gang was all separated, but they didn't mind. They were sort of curious for these games.

"Alright, now every time you go back to sit on the couches, I want you to sit somewhere different and beside someone different every time."

The first activity, Ms. Rocha called on half of the students, including Austin and Trish to form a circle with their backs facing the inside. And then she called on the rest to match up with everyone in the circle. Ally ended up with a nice girl she's known since kindergarten, and Dez matched up with Austin, who didn't mind at all.

"So the purpose of the game is when the music stared playing, the inside circle walks left and the outside curls walks right. Then when the music stops, you have to find your partner as fast as you can, and the tallest one has to get on one knee and the other partner has to sit on their knee."

The class cheered a bit. "And this might look easy now, but as partners start getting disqualified, it gets much more competitive."

The music started playing and everyone started walking. As soon as it stopped, it looked like a blurb of colors as they all rushed to find their partners. The first couple was out and the rest of the started getting the hang of things.

At the end, it turned out to be Austin and Dez with Trish and her partner. It was a true battle.

As the music stopped for the last time, Trish completely knocked Dez out of the way, knocking him to the ground. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She bellowed, landing on her partner's knee while Austin laughed hysterically at Dez on the floor.

"I can't-I can't breath," Austin laughed, clutching his chest.

Dez stood up. "Ms. Rocha, is that even allowed?"

"I told you it got competitive," She smirked.

Dez groaned, rubbing his sore elbow.

"And now, I want you all to find a partner because this next activity includes blindfolds."

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah, i know it sucked, i'm sorry. but i think you guys would rather something then waiting even more months, because i know i hate it when a story is on hold for forever so i hate it when it happens to you guys.<strong>

**soooo, the question this time is... ARE YOU READY:**

**what couples do you ship?**

**LIKE JARIANA FOR EXAMPLE CUZ THEY'RE JUST SO ASDFGHJKL**

**and i know most of you are going to say Auslly or Raura but i already know you guys ship them or else you wouldn't be reading this story! so couples other then them, i want to know what couples you guys like!**

**so let me know in the reviews and also what you think about the story so far!**

**and yeah, if you have any ideas or things you want me to include in the story, please let me know, for sure!**

**okaay, love you guys and hope you had a merry Christmas and a happy new year and your year continues to be awesome! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG HIII! **

**damn, i know, it has been months, and i'm really sorry but i'm sure you all know how busy life gets!**

**so, how have you all been? good, bad? let me know!**

**since it's been a while, i think it's fair to tell you all that... I GOT VIP TICKETS TO GO SEE R5 NEXT WEEK, MAY 7 !**

**OMG I KNOW, IT'S SOOO EXCITING! **

**how many of you have gone to see it? is the concert good? i bet it haha! i can't believe i get to meet them and take a picture with them, ahh omg, next time i update i'll tell you all how it went and hopefully show you the picture!**

**okk, just a heads up, this chapter starts out all fun and games, but the end is serious and meaningful.**

**i'm not sure how many of you have ever played the game 'CROSS THE LINE' but i included it in this chapter.**

**i played it this year with my religion class, and it's actually such a meaningful game. you learn such shocking things about people!**

**we do this school-wide one, and omg, i haven't gone yet but my sister has and she told me by the end of it, EVERYONE IS IN TEARS, BOYS AND GIRLS.**

**people tell you their experiences and some are so sad, you just burst out crying. so my dream is to go one day, and i hope this chapter let's you all know, that this stuff actually happens to people. one simple thing you say can change someones life forever, for good and for bad.**

**so i hope you enjoy, and please, if you have anything to share, feeling free to leave it in the reviews or even message me, i promise i will answer.**

**I'M ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p>"Blindfolds? I'm not liking the sound of this," Ally muttered, looking down at her colourful socks awkwardly.<p>

Trish nudged her gently. "Hey, no worries. It's just a game!"

Just a game. What could go wrong, right?

Wrong; everything could go wrong.

"Here Ally; I'll be your partner!" Dez cheered, grinning at her wildly.

Ally's eyes widened. She didn't want to be rude and tell Dez no so she nodded her head meekly. "Oh Ally," Austin chuckled, shaking his head. "Guess that leaves you with me," He remarked, glancing at Trish.

Trish nodded as Ms. Rocha came around with colourful blindfolds. She glanced around at their partnerships. "I don't see much of a change here," She reprimanded. "Try changing it up a bit more next time."

Ally nodded. "We'll do that Ms. Rocha, no worries," She paused hesitantly. "But um, this activity is sort of scaring me. Why are the blindfolds necessary?"

"Oh Ally," Ms., Rocha let out a small laugh. "No need to be worried! It's more of a trust exercise. One partner is blindfolded and the other has to guide them around the cabin by telling them where to go and where to turn."

Ally let out an uneasy laugh. "And suddenly I'm regretting Dez as my partner."

"Hey, I know my lefts and rights!" Dez protested. He held up both his hands in the shape of an L and frowned. "Wait, which hand makes an L?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Ignore Carrot Head over here; I'm sure he won't purposefully run you into a wall or anything."

"Well thanks for the reassurance," Ally replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Trish smiled giddily.

Ms. Rocha clapped her hands together excitedly. "Blindfolds on everyone!"

Ally groaned as Dez tied the blindfold at the back of her head. "Can you see?" He asked and she shook her head. "Are you sure? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Dez, I can't see!" Ally snapped in response.

Dez stepped back cautiously. "Well, someone is angry."

Ally sighed. "Sorry Dez, just forget it."

"Let me make this clear," Trish turned to Austin before he could place the blindfold over her eyes. "If you injure me in anyway, I will cut off your hair. Understood?"

Austin gulped loudly, nodding rapidly. "Yes sir—I mean ma'am," He corrected, cursing himself for embarrassing himself like that.

"Good," Trish smiled. "Go on."

"Okay Ally, keep going straight," Dez directed her and then noticed how slow she was walking. "Ally, you're not a vehicle, you can speed up."

Ally placed her hands out in front of her to keep from running into anything. With Dez, you could never take too many precautions. "I'm good like this?"

"But why?" Dez groaned. "This is too sl—Ally, watch out!"

But it was too late.

Ally had run straight into the wall.

"OW DEZ!" Ally screamed, rubbing at her forehead.

Dez rushed to her side, worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ally! It's just that you were talking to me and I had to answer and I'm not a good multi-tasker!"

"I can see that," She muttered darkly.

"Actually, you technically can't because you have a blindfold on," Ally turned to him, mustering a dirty look but he couldn't see it anyways. "And I think you're attempting to give me a death glare so I'm just going to shut up."

Trish stopped walking abruptly, causing Austin to slam right into her back. "Ouch!" He groaned, straightening himself up and moving to stand in front of her. "What now?"

"I'm just trying to let you know that if you pull a Dez—"

"I know, I know. You'll cut off all my hair."

Trish frowned. "No. You will both wake up very confused tomorrow morning. In Cuba."

Austin's eyes widened in fear. "Wait, what did I do?" Dez exclaimed.

"You were born," She deadpanned.

"Technically, that wasn't my fault," He replied. "My parents were the ones who conceived me."

Austin looked at him weirdly. "Dude, shut up."

"Rude," Dez scoffed, turning back to Ally.

"Okay, time to switch!"

* * *

><p>Ally dropped her head in her hands as she fell back onto the couch. "That was brutal," he muttered, rubbing her temples.<p>

"It wasn't that bad," Dez shrugged half heartedly.

Trish rolled her eyes, scowling. "You say that because you're the one who cause her headache."

"It's not my fault Ally doesn't know her lefts and rights," Dez crossed his arms across his chest and stuck his nose in the air snootily.

Austin smacked the back of his head. "You're the one who doesn't know right from left!"

"Details, details," Dez dismissed the comment with his hand with a nonchalant expression.

Ms. Rocha walked back into the middle after conferencing with a student quickly. "Okay, class, what have you thought of the activities so far?"

A shy girl timidly spoke up. "I think it's the first time I've felt so included and happy."

Her comment was enough to have the whole class smiling.

"That's great," Ms. Rocha exclaimed. "There's one more activity I want to do with you guys before we go for dinner," She paused, taking a look around. "This activity is more serious and personal, so please guys, no funny business," She narrowed her eyes at Dez and Austin.

Austin held his arms up in surrender. "No worries."

Ms. Rocha nodded in approval before grabbing a roll of tape. She started taping at the far end of the room, down the middle until the other side of the room. "I want you all to line up against this wall," As the students all followed her orders, they found themselves a few feet behind the line of tape. "So I'm going to say, 'cross the line if...' and say something and if it applies to you, cross the line and then go back to your spot. I'll start out easy at first, but it will get more personal."

"Cross the line if you wear glasses."

A few classmates crossed the line timidly then moved back.

"Cross the line if your favourite color is in the rainbow."

More students crossed the line, including Austin, Trish and Dez.

"Okay, they're going to become more personal now. If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to cross the line."

Ally fidgeted nervously. "She's starting to scare me," She murmured to Trish.

"I know," Trish replied quietly.

"Cross the line if you've lost someone very important in your family."

To their surprise, three students crossed the line.

"Cross the line if you have ever battled some type of disease or issue."

Four students crossed the line, leaving other students baffled.

"Wow," Austin muttered, shocked.

Even Dez was flabbergasted, watching the scene in front of him seriously.

"Cross the line if you have low self-esteem."

Many students crossed the line, including Ally.

"Cross the line if one or both of your parents have passed away."

Two students stepped forward. One of those students was the girl who spoke earlier, saying this was the first time she's truly felt included and happy. She quickly wiped an escaped tear.

"Cross the line if you have ever been a victim or any type of bullying."

A few students crossed the line, more following shortly after.

"Cross the line if you have experienced the effects of alcoholism in your family."

A few students crossed the line, including Dez.

Trish and Ally's jaw dropped but Austin stayed mute; he's known for years.

"Cross the line if you have experienced the effects of drugs in your family."

A heartbreaking silence followed before a student had the courage to cross the line.

"Cross the line if you have experienced suicidal thoughts at some point in your life."

As Ally saw a few students cross the line, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She let the tears cascade down her cheeks; the feeling was just too overwhelming.

"Cross the line if you have cried at least once this year."

The whole class crossed the line.

"Cross the line if you need a hug right now."

As everyone crossed the line, they all started hugging each other.

Ally buried her head in Austin's chest, allowing the tears to fall quickly.

It may seem that this activity is stupid, but it truly has a huge impact on everyone. They realize that the students they have known for years or even their whole lives have been going through difficult and they've never known. They realize that they could've made this person's life easier, but they didn't because they didn't think of things like this.

Trish gave into Dez's hug and allowed a few tears to escape too. Although she puts up this tough exterior, she really is vulnerable inside. And this activity just pushed her over the top.

"Now, if you have anything you want to say to each other, now is the time."

An older boy named Zack, who's considered a jock, turned to the shy girl from earlier. "Lilly, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything I've done to you or said to you. I never really thought about what you could be going through outside of school."

Lilly smiled through her tears. "I accept your apology," She even accepted a hug from him.

Another boy spoke up. "I'm sorry to everyone who I might've offended before. You never truly know what someone goes through until you do something like this."

"I hope this has taught you all a valuable lesson," Ms. Rocha smiled, though she too was a little shaken inside. "Judging someone is easy, and doing something that might want them to end their life forever is even easier."

* * *

><p><strong>it's sad, isn't it? <strong>

**but this stuff actually happens, and even worse.**

**so please, if you have anything to say, let me know, don't be shy.**

**leave a review if you guys enjoyed the chapter as well!**

**if any of you want to know how the concert and meet and greet goes, let me know in the reviews because i will personally message you after the concert to let you know!**

**hope you guys have a great weekend and continuation of the rest of the school year! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG ASDFGHJKL THE CONCERT WAS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCES IN MY WHOLE LIFE OVKFNHBSDNVLKDHVINSFBNS**

**okk, so i suppose some of you might want to know how it went and i'm just dying to let you know sooo here's how it went!**

**the concert was in London, Ontario, and i live just an hour and a bit away so i got out of class early and after getting ready we headed on over. when we got there, there was a line up outside of the venue so we got in life. while we were waiting, Mark (THEIR DAD) came around, giving us bracelets since we were VIP and yeah, that was pretty exciting. i just met my father-in-law (;**

**soon enough, we were let it, and it was mostly like a large room with a stage and a merch table and a bar at the back, nothing too special.**

**well as soon as we walked in, we were giving our VIP bags which consisted of their autographed EP and OMG I FREAKED, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE ITS SIGNED AHHH, okk and a charm bracelet, their official pass and Rydel's favourite snack. as soon as we walked in, Ryland passed right in front of me and whoo omg, that boy is tall and getting more attractive as the days go by.**

**anyways, soo after a bit of waiting, Ryland got on stage and said that we're gonna start with the pictures because we were still missing some people, so we did. we all got in line and i noticed Riker peeking through the door and my heart literally sopped, no joke. and then they all came out and i was like "is this really happening?" like it didn't even feel real at all. **

**soo we got closer and closer and i was starting to freak out! i thought that i was going to panic and just take the picture and not give them all hugs so the first thing i did was give them all hugs. i hugged Rocky first and he literally ducked so technically saying that i'm short. and i'm not kidding guys, i'm not that short! i'm like 5'6! it was still a great hug regardless. and then it was Ratliff and he was soo cute! he was like 'come here you!" ahh, i loved it. and then i hugged Ross and he's like "Hey, how's it going?" ahhh, it was beautiful. and Rydel is sooo nice and beautiful! why can't i look like her? and Riker is SO TALL, i was literally on my tiptoes. so for the picture, my friend demanded she be beside Ross so i was like fine, and she was in between Ross and Ratliff and i was in between Ross and Rydel. IT WAS AMAZZZING! the picture is literally my background on my phone, laptop, EVERYWHERE. i posted it on twitter, instagram AND facebook. i just couldn't get enough of it.**

**so then we got to the Q & A that was really funny! RATLIFF OMGGG, I WANT HIM TO BE MY BROTHER, HE IS SO DAMN FUNNY. they were asked who was the best dancer and they said Rydel and then Ratliff imitated a dance routine and i was in tears, too funny. and then at one point Riker was killing himself laughing and he is just the most adorable thing ever ahhh. and then at the end, when Rocky, Ross and Riker were getting their guitars ready because they were going to perform an acoustic song, Ratliff and Rydel were telling jokes. AND THEN RATLIFF SAID ONE OMG I DIED. here's how it went: "what do dinosaurs say?" and then the crowd is yelling stuff and he's like "nothing, they're dead duh" IT SO LAME BUT OMG THE WAY HE SAID IT WAS SO FUNNY.**

**and then they left but had the opening acts shortly after! **

**so, their first opening act was Alex Aiono... that boy is like another Taylor Lautner, except younger, he's sixteen which is my age (; AND HE'S SOOO GOOD! he really knows how to get a crowd going and he can dance and sing and he's attractive OOH HE HAS EVERYTHING. and then there was Taylor Mathews... he was really good, but i just wasn't as into them. AND THEN THERE WAS HOLLYWOOD ENDING. okk as soon as Tyler got on stage, i was like I KNOW HIM FROM SOMEWHERE. and it turned out to be a boyband from youtube who does covers because they do a cover of One Direction's Kiss You and that's where i know them from! I LOVED THEM! THEY WERE SUCH GREAT PERFORMERS, I KNOW THEY'RE GONNA GO FAR ONE DAY! and then next day, they replied to my tweet and followed me on twitter :') I honestly freaked.**

**when we were waiting for R5, it was SOOO HOT IN THERE tht they started handing out water bottles. Ryland was on stage handing them out to fans and he gave me one, but the girl in front of my ripped it out of my hand so he gave me another one. he's pretty sweet! i just find it funny when girls scream his name from the crowd and he doesn't even react, i like how he's focused on his job and not on all the attention he's getting.**

**AND THEN R5 CAME ON AHHHHHH! i don't even know what to say... they were just amazing. we were close enough that we could touch them whenever they touched the crowd so i touched ross another five times, same with riker and got a hug from ratlff at the end and a high five from rocky. at one point, ross spit out his water and yes, it did get all over me. and no i didn't obsess over that like many but i can now say that Ross Lynch has spit his water on me... and then he poured his water bottle on the crowd and it completely soaked the whole side of my face...i have to say, it was quite refreshing though since it was so hot in there. OMGG and at one point, Ross was bending over doing god knows what and Rocky spit his water all over the back of his neck, IT WAS HILARIOUS!**

**overall, they are really good live, like no doubt. they get into their songs and their music so much its amazing.**

**in the end, my friend ended up getting riker's sweaty towel and met rocky and ross while on her way to the bathroom. after when we did the signing, riker and i were talking about how she went crazy trying to get the towel and then when rocky saw her he's like "you're the girl from the bathroom!" she was so happy but kind of depressed that ross didn't say anything, she really loves ross you see. BUT STILLL! my sisters friends absolutely loves them and she wasn't able to go so she gave me her Austin & Ally CD and i got it signed for her :') when i got to the end of the table i was picking it up and then i kind of dropped it and Ratliff was like "woah you okay there" like all jokingly and he's just soo cute and funny ahhh.**

**after saying goodbye to R5, we went and got a picture with Tyler from Hollywood Endings and he was soooo nice! before we got any picture he gave us a hug first :') and then we got a picture with Alex Aiono, and he was doing this thing where if you buy a beanie of his, he'll give you a kiss on the cheek. so we bought one because well YOLO and WE GOT A PICTURE OF ALEX AIONO KISSING US ON THE CHEEK. yeah, when he's famous one day, i'll be like "bitch, he's mine, we have a connection" **

**anyways, i'm sure you can all see how eventful my day was BECAUSE IT WAS BEST FUCKING DAY IN THE WORLD! **

**no i have the 1Dconcert in July, but i feel like it won't be as good because like i met R5 and did so many things, but it'll be great none the less!**

**i can't wait to see R5 again and if any of you have the chance, DO IT! IT'S SO WORTH IT, YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! **

**i had a sore throat before, and literally after the concert, on the ride home, i sounded like a chipmunk and the next day, i lost my voice completely. THAT'S HOW GREAT IT WAS!**

**okk omg sorry i took so long but i just thought you guys wanted to know what happened... well enjoy the chappie now(:**

* * *

><p>It's safe to say that it was a little more than awkward afterwards when they all went for dinner. You couldn't blame them; I mean they just figured out countless things about their classmates that they had absolutely no idea about.<p>

They did their best to get things back to normal and that got quite easier when Ms. Rocha announced what they were going to do next.

"We're going to have a campfire!"

Everyone instantly lit up at the idea because they all knew what a campfire meant: smores, cuddling and campfire songs.

"Austin," Ms. Rocha turned to him. "I want you to grab your guitar, and you four can go set up the camp fire."

Trish's eyebrows furrowed together. "Wait, doesn't this seem familiar?"

"Last time we tried this, you guys set my hoodie on fire," Ally deadpanned.

"Uh, please refrain from a repeat," Ms. Rocha replied, chuckling slightly. "Dez, stay far away from the fire."

Dez waved a hand dismissingly. "Don't you worry about a thing, Anabelle," Ms. Rocha's eyebrows raised when he used her first name. "I have this under full control. I set up our campfire last time."

"And from what I've heard, that didn't go so well."

"Trish is the one responsible!" Dez defended himself quickly. "For once, I had no part in this mishap."

Ally's eyes widened and she placed her hand on Dez's shoulder. "Dez, are you feeling okay?" She asked worriedly as Dez stared at her weirdly. "You're using big words. This isn't like you!"

"My mommy told me that since I'm a big boy now, I have to use big boy words," Dez smiled giddily, rocking back and forth on his heels like a child.

Austin shook his head, breathing out a small chuckle. "Dez, let's go grab my guitar. We'll meet you girls there in a minute."

Ally smiled at him. "Miss you already," She teased, placing a gentle kiss on Austin's cheek.

"OH PUKE!"

* * *

><p>There was surprisingly no problem with starting up the fire. Dez helped Austin bring out logs so everyone could sit around while Trish and Ally actually started the fire.<p>

"All set?" Austin questioned in general, ruffling his hair and pushing it out of his eyesight.

"Yes sir," Dez replied, watching as their fellow classmates walked out of the cabin, all dressed up.

Ms. Rocha joined the bunch after she locked the cabin door.

"Alright folks, so I know it's been an eventful day for only our first, but there are a lot better things to come, I promise."

Ally and Austin took a seat on a log, while the rest of the class separated and sat on their own logs. Trish and Dez sat together as well, much to everyone's surprise. But they've been getting a lot of surprises on this trip so far.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to your babies," Ms. Rocha spoke out. "Well I've decided to give you all a break for now. But they will be back, so don't get too excited," She laughed as some students let out groans. "I know you might hate the assignment right now, but it'll come in handy one day. And you've all done such a great job! Even though this baby is fake, you all treat it as if it was a real child. That's all I can ask of you for this assignment. I have no doubt that you will all be great parents when the time comes."

Ms. Rocha cleared her throat. "But enough of that! I believe we have some camp fire songs to get to!"

The students cheered, all eyes falling on Austin—and well Ally.

"Okay, so this a new song. Ally and I wrote it just before we came. No one else has heard it before, so consider yourself pretty special," He dropped his left eyelid in a wink. "This one's called _Fallin' For You_."

_You like mis-matched socks with Polka Dots.  
>You like your pizza cold,<br>I think that's hot.  
>You like the swim at night when the moon is full,<br>you think that makes you strang,  
>but I think that's cool.<em>

_And you said you're scared,_  
><em>that I won't be there.<em>  
><em>Baby, I swear,<em>  
><em>I'm not going anywhere.<em>

_You can change your hair,_  
><em>five times a week.<em>  
><em>You can change your name,<em>  
><em>get a little bit crazy.<em>  
><em>You can dance in the rain,<em>  
><em>rockin' secondhand chic,<em>  
><em>but I live for the day,<em>  
><em>when I'm calling you baby.<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm fallin' for you,<em>  
><em>for everything that you do.<em>  
><em>Baby I'm fallin' for you.<em>  
><em>You might be crazy,<em>  
><em>but baby,<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you.<em>

_I'd take predictable and trough all the pain._  
><em>All the mannequins,<em>  
><em>they all look the same.<em>  
><em>There's no one else like you,<em>  
><em>one of a kind,<em>  
><em>and I'm a lucky guy cause you're all mine.<em>

_You said you're scared,_  
><em>that I won't be there.<em>  
><em>Baby, I swear,<em>  
><em>I'm not going anywhere.<em>

_You can change your hair,_  
><em>five times a week.<em>  
><em>You can change your name,<em>  
><em>get a little bit crazy.<em>  
><em>You can dance in the rain,<em>  
><em>rockin' secondhand chic,<em>  
><em>but I live for the day,<em>  
><em>when I'm calling you baby.<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm fallin' for you,<em>  
><em>for everything that you do.<em>  
><em>Baby I'm fallin' for you.<em>  
><em>You might be crazy,<em>  
><em>but baby,<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you.<em>

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>yeah yeah yeah<em>

_You might be crazy,_  
><em>but baby,<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you.<em>

_You like mis-matched socks with polka dots,_  
><em>you like your pizza cold.<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm fallin' for you,<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you.<em>

_You can change your hair,_  
><em>five times a week.<em>  
><em>You can change your name,<em>  
><em>get a little bit crazy.<em>  
><em>You can dance in the rain,<em>  
><em>rockin' secondhand chic,<em>  
><em>but I live for the day,<em>  
><em>when I'm calling you baby.<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm fallin' for you,<em>  
><em>for everything that you do.<em>  
><em>Baby I'm fallin' for you.<em>  
><em>You might be crazy,<em>  
><em>but baby,<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you.<em>

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>yeah yeah yeah<em>

_I'm fallin', I'm fallin' for you_

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
><em>yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>yeah yeah yeah<em>

_You might be crazy,_  
><em>but baby,<em>  
><em>I'm fallin' for you.<em>

The students loudly cheered and clapped as Austin caught his breath and smiled brightly. Ally nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck giving him a warm hug. "You were great," She mumbled lightly.

"Thanks babe," He replied, smiling even larger.

But good times always come to an end.

A loud roar, coming from the direction of the woods shut everyone up.

Paralyzed with fear, no one dared to speak a word. They all just stared at each other with wide, horrified eyes.

"No one panic," Ms. Rocha warned quietly. "It's completely natural."

The hell it is!

The students stared at her wildly. "There's a freaking bear out there!" Someone hissed. "I do not want to die!"

"No one's going to die!" She replied quickly. "I need you all to listen carefully. On my count, we're all going to slowly and cautiously walk back to the cabin. And please, no one run or make a scene. It will only make things worse. Okay, everyone stand up slowly now."

Ally trembled as she stood up and grasped onto Austin as if her life depended on it. And in a way, it kind of did.

Trish and Dez were also looking pretty frightened. This is nothing compared to the alligator they met in Shiny Money's cabin a while back. This was much worse, much, much worse.

"On my count, ready? One, two—"

Ms. Rocha didn't even get to three as an earsplitting roar cut her off. That was enough to have all the students running back to the cabins.

But there was only one problem: the doors were locked.

* * *

><p><strong>haha, bet you guys weren't expecting that, were ya !?<strong>

**the song in this chapter is Fallin' For You by R5**

**omggg, i can't stop listening to it! it's my favourite so far :')**

**'CAUSE I'M FALLIN' FOR YOOU, FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU DOOOOOO**

**well, i hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**wait wait... i have a question for you guys.**

**now after meeting them, i kind of have in inspiration to write an R5 story, but i don't know how many people will actually like it..**

**so i had an idea like this:**

**R5 has become much more famous and are in the tabloids all the time. Ross has been going off the rails and setting bad examples, so they come up with the idea of hiring a fake girlfriend to see if it'll get him back to normal... Ross is obviously not going to like the girl, and she's going to deliver the same attitude she's receiving so it's gonna be sort of like a love/hate relationship until they warm up to each other slowly. the boys and Rydel are going to love the girl, and it's only gonna anger Ross further, but i'm gonna incorporate the family a lot because i really want to write Riker and Rocky, AND ESPECIALLY RATLIFF BECAUSE HE'S SOOO FUNNY!**

**okk so i dunno if i should do it... what do you guys think?**

**would you read it...?**

**let me know please(:**


End file.
